Life at Kong Studios
by thevampire2010
Summary: Gorillaz hang with another band La'Vega: Victoria  oldest and leader  Kayla  2nd oldest and helper  Alina  a mixture of Daria and Trent with brains and musical talent  Maura  youngest and outgoing  what will happen with these guys? ready to find out.


_**Chapter One**_

_**The Start of it All**_

This is the story of how the Gorillaz members, Murdoc, Russell, 2D, and Noodle, had meat La' Vega; and how La' Vega got their big break with Gorillaz. La' Vega's an all girl group with only four members, which use to be five until someone got kicked out for being a total snob to the others. The names of the girls that are actually in La' Vega are Victoria, Kayla, Alina, and Maura.

Victoria is the oldest of the group, and she keeps everyone in check when she sees that she needs to. She has short black hair, and is a couple of inches shorter than everyone else in the group. Kayla is the second oldest of the group who helps Victoria keep an eye on things when needed, and that's just her. She has medium length black hair and is know as the tallest of the group. Alina is the middle child of La' Vega, she is a talented singer, dancer, and writer in the making as well as the others', she helps out as well and writes all the La' Vega songs with approval from the others; she is also a straight A student with a very high GPA that can't be brought down. She has short black hair and is always quiet as ever most of the time unless someone talks to her. Maura is the youngest, youngest of the group, she has to find a way for everyone to have some fun once in a while after some of their long day or if there was a fight breaking out between friends. She is also smart and helpful like Alina, and she has light brown hair. People could say that the group that had a major influence on them forming the singing group, let alone singing and writing music a lot, was Gorillaz of course. They had spent most of their time since the day that they've meat Noodle hoping to get a chance to work with Gorillaz when they get into the music business.

But this story actually starts out with Alina sitting in her room at her Godmother's house, and her godmother's name is Crystal; and she has a little god sister named Anna, who thinks she is grown because had just turned eleven in April. But that's another story.

Alina was sitting on her bed writing another song for the La' Vega song book that was filled up with a bunch of songs for them to sing, whenever they practice on Saturdays that is. She spent most of her time studying for school so that she could be prepared for every and anything, but in this case tomorrow was the last day of school for them, and Anna.

All things aside for the moment until school started up again.

Anna was writing a few songs herself, and she had gotten a part herself to some of the La' Vega songs; just one or two. Alina would play the beat on the guitar while she'd write the song out. The bad part about that is that she could only play R&B songs and she couldn't play pop or rock songs; she can't even sing pop or rock songs, the only songs she could sing were hip hop and R&B type of songs. It's really nothing tragic.

Mean while Crystal was walking around in the living room, cleaning up a little bit since the girls had their rooms, and their bathrooms, and completed their choirs for today. She was the manager of La' Vega, and she hoped that they got a record deal and that they hear from Kong Studios soon. But today was the lucky day because she had checked the mail that had came today, and she found one from Kong Studios.

She opened it and read it to see if something good had came out of the letter. After she read it she found out that the girls had gotten into Kong Studios for their record deal.

"Alina, I have some good news!" Crystal ran up to Alina's room to tell her.

"What is it?" Alina asked her.

"Before I could tell you where's Anna? I want her to hear this too." Crystal asked her. "Anna, could come in here for a minute please?" Crystal called to her.

"What is it?" Anna walked in to see what all excitement was about.

"Is it something good?" Alina asked her.

"Okay, I got a letter from Kong Studios, and you girls are officially in to start the process of working on your new CD! And you're going to be working with the Gorillaz!" Crystal told her.

"Ah!" Alina and Anna cheered with joy.

"I know I'm excited for you girls too." Crystal knew that this was a big deal, and something good was going to come out of it. "Alina, call your friends and tell them, we're going to have to drive up there the day after tomorrow; and we're going to leave around, I think four or four-thirty in the morning."

"Okay, I'll tell them right now." Alina got her cell phone and made the call, and to make it easy she called them on three-way.

She called Victoria and Maura, and Victoria called Kayla so that all of them could be on the phone to hear this.

They couldn't wait to see everyone all over again, and to see how much they have changed since the fourth grade.

"So what do you have to tell us, Alina?" Victoria asked her.

"It's about that-" Alina was cut off by the ear ringing noise in the background that was coming from Victoria's end of the phone line.

"Sorry, girls, meet me at the park by the mall and we could talk about this there." Victoria instructed them.

"Crystal, Victoria has something going on at home, and she told us to meet her at the park. Is it okay if I go?" Alina asked her.

"Yeah, I'll just pick you up at eight so you won't have to worry about rushing just to get home." Crystal explained to her. "And take something money with you just in case yowl decide that you want to do some shopping while you're there." She added.

"Okay, I will." Alina got her money and went to the mall to meet up with the girls like she was told.

When Alina got there she saw that they were walking in her direction. She went to grab a table for them to sit at since the park had tables everywhere thanks to it being close to the mall.

"So what were going to say before we had ended the phone conversation, Alina?" Kayla asked her as soon as they sat down.

"We got a letter from Kong Studios, and we got in." Alina had filled them in. "We just got it today."

"Are you serious?" Maura asked her.

"Yeah, Crystal showed it to me and Anna, and its official; we are going to be in a CD mode for the next couple of weeks." Alina told them. "And we are also going to work with the Gorillaz."

They were excited to hear that they were going to work with one of their favorite singing groups.

"So when do we leave go down there?" Victoria asked her.

"The day after tomorrow, so we're going to sleepover at Crystal's house since she is going to pick us up from school tomorrow." Alina explained to them. "And I think that we're going to be going to school there as well." She added as some last bit of info for the others to think about.

"We should buy something before we go home so that we could have something; I mean to remember this place." Kayla suggested to them. "Come on; let's go do that right now before we run out of time."

The girls followed her and did some shopping and were careful not to spend all of their money. Victoria brought a t-shirt, Kayla brought a hair band, and Maura brought some shoes. And, last but not lease, Alina was still looking for something to buy which was in a way difficult because all she could think about was leaving this place full of memories.

Then out of nowhere something she heard someone calling out to her. She turned around to find that it was a voice of a salesman, and he was selling some jewelry for fifty cents a piece.

"These are really beautiful." Alina commented as she looked at each piece.

"Yes, and I think I have one that would be just right for you, young lady." Said the salesmen, and he was missing a nametag. He pulled out a nickels with a pink gem on it. "I found it, this would go perfect with you eyes." He told her.

"Oh, thank you." Alina paid for the nickels, put it on and walked away.

The salesmen looked at her with an evil look on his face and he had looked like he was up to something, or planning something. And it was funny the way that he handed the nickels to Alina like that.

After all of that she and others went outside to wait for their rides to get there.

"Alina, did you get that to remember this place?" Maura asked her.

"Yeah, it was only fifty cents at this little jewelry stand in the mall." Alina looked at the nickels and noticed that it started to glow.

Then the worst was yet to come when out of nowhere a storm had headed in their direction. It was a good thing that they were covered, and that their rides had shown up in a neck of time before they got hit by the rain. Alina rushed to Crystal's car and saw Anna sitting in the back seat.

"Hay, did you girls have a good time?" Crystal asked her.

"Yeah, we had a good time, and we did a little shopping." Alina had looked down at her nickels again, and it wasn't glowing this time. She had a feeling that something was going to happen. She wanted to figure out what was causing this to happen.

The next morning at school Alina had sat in the music room with Victoria, Maura, and Kayla. They practiced their songs for their new CD to make sure that they got it right before they left. They were doing great on their songs, and they got better each time. It's a good sign of something to come.

"That's great, now let's save the rest of it for when we get to Crystal's so that we won't lose our voices; and we're going to practice one last time before bed tonight so we don't want to get too relax." Victoria told them.

"Alright, so let's talk about something else, like, what happened with the storm at the mall and where it came from because it wasn't suppose to rain at all yesterday." Kayla changed the tone of subject bringing that up.

"It didn't even happen until we got out there." Maura pointed out. "And I had just remember that Alina's nickels started to glow when we got outside as well."

"You noticed that too?" Alina was surprised when she thought that she had kept it to herself instead of someone else seeing.

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing." Maura went on. "But then the storm went away as soon as we got home."

"I think it glows when something bad happens. And the storm was one of the bad things that had happened." Alina pointed out as she connected the pieces together.

"And that means what, exactly?" Victoria asked in a mean way.

"It's means that it's only a matter of time before something else happens, and I'm able to track it down as a warning so that we could be prepared for it." Alina explained to her in a simple way.

"I didn't think of that, we have to keep a close eye on that thing just to make sure. It's just for safety." Victoria suggested as a order. "And keep it under control."

"Okay, I will." Alina agreed to it.

"That's all I ask of you." Victoria responded back to her.

The finally rung for school to end, and everyone was rushing out the door like the world was going to end if they didn't.

As Alina was walking down the hall she felt like she was being watched for some odd reason so she hurried a little faster to get to Crystal's car before something else went on. She got out just in time to find out that whatever was following her was finally gone, and she was safe.

Looks like they won't be seeing this high school for a while after today.

When she got there her friends were waiting for her outside on the steps. Then all of them went to the car and got in.

Crystal drove off. "Hay, girls, how was your last day of school?" She asked them.

"It was great, we got to practice a little bit in music class before tomorrow, and it we got better." Alina explained to her.

"I'm glade to hear that." Crystal responded.

Victoria, Kayla and Maura already had their things with them so they could take it with them and go to Alina's house instead of going all the way home to pack up, and then go all the way back.

When they got to Crystal's house they saw that everything was ready to go for the next morning and that Emma, Crystal's mom, was hanging out with Anna.

"Hay, Anna, got everything packed and ready to go?" Crystal asked her.

"Yep, my bags are at the edge of my bed." Anna responded to her question. "And I made sure that I had everything I needed."

"Great, just bring them down here to add to the other bags that I have to put in the car tonight after I get all of you off to bed." Crystal instructed her to do so. "And you girls could make sure that everything needed for the trip is down here also. In fact, I might just go ahead and put it in the car now while it's still light out there."

Anna did what she was told.

"Thanks for helping out, mom, I really needed it." Crystal said.

"No problem." Emma responded with a smile as she left.

And then everyone went to sleep for the night so they would be well rested for the big day since had to leave early.

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Trouble in famous world**_

The next morning the girls only had a few more minutes to sleep until it was time for them to get up and get ready to leave and hit the road to their big event that was yet to come. But little did they know something was going to be taking place in their long trip ahead of them.

"Alina, do you have the song book?" Victoria asked her.

"Yeah, I have it with me in my suit case." Alina was thinking positive thoughts about this moment. "I checked it before I brought it out here and put it in the back with the others."

"I hope that something good is going to come out of this." Maura commented with joy and happiness. "Nothing can ruin this moment."

Alina's locket started to glow first thing in the morning, and she started to feel that something was about to happen because of that. She didn't want to say anything about it to the others because she didn't want to worry them over nothing like always, which made her a wonderful friend to hang out with. She fell asleep in the car for rest of the ride since she was still tired from waking up so early in the morning, although it was going to be worth it in the end. In fact, all of them fell asleep in the car on the way to Kong Studio.

They all dreamed about recording their first CD for millions of people to listen and hear them for the first time. When they finally got there and were about to meet the Gorillaz, that's when it all started to happen, and everything was starting to go crazy for them.

"Girls, wake up, it's time to see the studio." Crystal woke them up from their long slumber. She parked the car in a parking lot.

The girls got their things out and carried it to the building. Alina rung the door bell and waited for someone to answer the door. They heard some people yelling at each other which really weren't pleasant.

"Answer the door!"

"I got it, chill out!"

Someone was finally opening the door, and they were glade that it was 2D-his fun and blue haired self who was more friendly than two of the others' around here in Kong-and not Murdoc, as evil as he was with black ray colored hair to match his evil ego and it never stopped. 2D looked at Alina and examined her closely, and she was the main one a side from the others who caught his attention.

"Hay." 2D told them.

Alina sort of felt relief that nothing had happened from the time they were up until the time that they've arrived. But Victoria was still watching her to make sure of that.

"Who is at the door?" Murdoc called out from the living room.

"It's La' Vega, Murdoc, their here for that record deal!" 2D called back to him.

"Oh right, that new singing group we were excepting them, and I've been waiting for them the whole time." Murdoc commented in a rude voice.

"Oh my gosh, he's going to be helping us with this?" Kayla started to notice something was up. She whispered it to them so that Murdoc wouldn't hear them. "I hope he plans on being a little more respectful."

"I'll go and check out my new room while I still can." Victoria walked ahead of them.

"You each could tell which room is yours if your name is on it." 2D told them.

"Great, come on, Maura, let's go." Kayla took off with Maura following right behind her.

"I better find Anna's room so that I could put her in her bed. She is so tired from that long ride." Crystal took off too.

2D noticed that Alina was left behind carrying her stuff to her own room.

"Let me help you with those." 2D grabbed a few of the bags to take with him. "And you're Alina, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, how did you know my name?" Alina asked him.

"I could tell who each of you are by your personalities and what not." 2D walked with her to her room.

Alina noticed Murdoc sitting in the living room watching TV as they continued to walk on.

"So what's the deal with Murdoc?" Alina asked.

"Nothing, he's always like that to everyone." 2D pointed out. He opened the door to Alina's room and helped her carry her things in there. "Don't even pay him any kind of attention when he starts. There are times when could be nice but then again he really isn't a nice guy."

"Oh, I could already see that." Alina thought that it would be best to keep away from him.

"And Noodle will be here to help you as well; she's a really cool person." 2D had pointed out. "She was really looking forward to hanging out with you girls ever since that day we sent that litter to you about the recording." He added.

"Oh, well we're looking forward to hanging out with her too. We had even started counting down the hours." Alina unpacked her things and put them away. She even begun to noticed that her locket started to glow again, but it was even brighter this time. "Oh no, please don't do this right now."

"What's going on?" 2D asked her.

"My locket is glowing again, and that means that something bad is going to happen around here." Alina explained. "This is the second time today that it's doing it."

"Has something bad happened yet all because of that?" 2D inspected the locket to see what was going on with it.

"Will, a few terrible things had happened before since the day that I've got it, but it's an off and on kind of thing." Alina added just to be on the safe side of the situation.

"It's kind of strange for a locket to that, and where did you get it from anyway?" 2D wondered.

"I got from this store back home that sold Chinese and Japanese stuff." Alina had pointed out. "The guy who sold it to me said that it was made to protect me from any kind of danger that could be coming our way when we lease except it."

"Some guy sold it to you?" 2D thought that it was kind of weird for someone to sale something like that if there was something up. "And what kind of stuff happened to you and your friends since you got it? Do you remember?" He wanted to know so see if there could be come some kind of connection.

"There was this time when my locket started glowing while we were at the mall, and some big dark cloud was chasing up, and it had some kind of evil voice." Alina remembered that day perfectly. "In fact it was the day after I had gotten it."

"You can't take it off?" 2D suggested.

"Victoria told me to keep it on so that we could be prepared if it starts to glow as a sign of danger." Alina sat down on her bed. "It's probably going to happen forever."

"You should find out where this is coming from so you won't have to worry about it so much, and they can't be using you for a warning sign." 2D took another look at the locket. "And I think it might some kind of tracking device if you ask me."

"You think so?" Alina thought it wasn't possible.

"That's what it seems like." 2D had some second thoughts about that thing. "Something is wrong with that thing." He sat down right next to her to get a closer look.

There was a knock at the door. 2D answered it to find out that it was Noodle, already to get started.

"Hay, 2D, where's the new girls? Russell told me to help them." Noodle barged in to the room with a smile. She had purple hair, and she was Japanese.

"One of them is in here, but I don't know where the other three are." 2D had said. "I think they might have gone to their rooms by now."

Alina peeked from the corner of her eye and saw Noodle standing in the door way.

"Oh, Noodle, you remember Alina she's one of the girls from La' Vega that we've been telling you." 2D introduced them.

"Hay, Alina." Noodle said.

"Nice to see you again." Alina responded.

They heard something coming from the kitchen.

"2D, WHERE ARE YOU! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Murdoc called out with anger.

"I better go and see what's going on, so I'll just check on you girls after words." 2D took off and went to the kitchen. "See you later." He rushed out there as fast as he could.

"So, Alina, you must be really excited to be here, I have so much to show you and your friends around here." Noodle was surely excited about that. She walked over Alina and took her by the hand. "Come on, we don't have much time before the day is over, and I like your locket by the way."

"Thanks, I just got it two days ago." Alina responded.

They walked into the hallway and started the tour of the Kong Studio.

"Where are your friends?" Noodle asked.

"They went to look at their new rooms." Alina said. "They were in such a rush to get settled in this place."

As they were walking they caught up with the others.

"Alina, we were looking for you everywhere after we had unpacked everything, and we were really worried about you when we couldn't find out." Victoria said. "I even asked around."

"You were worried that something might have happened to me after you took off, right?" Alina asked them.

"No, we were worried about your locket glowing without us knowing." Kayla had pointed out.

"Will now that you're all finally here I could show you around here before the day is over." Noodle said. "Come on."

They walked around the place for a while with Noodle showing them the way and telling them about each of the places in the studio, and also gave them some information about it. When they got to the end of the tour they went into the garage.

"This is where Murdoc's Winnebago is, and he practically lives in there, and he has everything in there." Noodle pointed out. "I better go, I have to get ready for practice, it's something that we have to do. I'll be back later." Noodle took off and went inside.

"Come on, let's go look inside." Victoria led them in there.

"I don't think it's a good idea to do that." Alina told them.

"Alina, come on, we're just going to look in there for a minute." Victoria opened the door and walked inside with Kayla and Maura following them.

"Please, let's just go back inside and work on our songs while we're in there and waiting." Alina wasn't going to let them get caught by anyone.

"It looks scary in here." Maura pointed out.

"That's because it belongs to an angry person, and it looks cool to me."

Alina was trying to get them out. "I really think that we should get out of here before Murdoc comes in and sees us."

"No way." Victoria commented.

The others were going through all of Murdoc's things without in a single care in the world while Alina was making an attempt to getting them out. Her locket started to glow once more.

"Alright, we really should get out of here." Alina held out her locket. "Something bad is going to happen. I am not kidding around about this, we have to go."

"Shut up, Alina, we'll live when we're ready to live and that's that." Victoria told her.

Alina had a very bad feeling about this.

Murdoc was opening the door to the Winnebago so Alina went into hiding while the others were still going through the stuff. Alina's locket started to glow even more as Murdoc walked inside. The others heard him coming closer and closer, but then he finally opened saw them back there. Victoria, Kayla, and Maura turned around and saw him standing there looking at them with anger.

"HAY, WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING IN MY WINNEBAGO? YOU ALL KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALOUD IN HERE!" Murdoc was so mad that he wanted to do such illegal things to them.

"AH!" The others ran out of the Winnebago yelling for their lives while Alina was still hiding somewhere before it was too late to do anything about it. They couldn't stop running when they notice that Murdoc was about to start chasing after them but them stopped when they got inside the studio.

"YOU GIRLS BETTER STAY OUT OF MY ROOM IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Murdoc called out to them before they closed the door. "THE NEXT TIME I WILL GET YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" He added as a warning. He closed the door to the Winnebago and walked back to make nothing was missing.

Alina stayed headed in the closet which was the closest thing to a hiding place that she could find that wasn't in Murdoc's sight of vision. She didn't make a single peep or let herself be seen by Murdoc at all because there was no telling what he could do at this point. She was afraid that Murdoc might find her while he's looking around and cleaning up the place.

"That other one must have been somewhere else if she wasn't in here with them." Murdoc thought to himself. He was still cleaning up the place and putting his things back where it was. "I should just keep this thing lock up so that I wouldn't have to worry about them coming in here again."

There was a knock at the door, and it turned out to be Noodle. She walked opened the door and walked in with a smile on her face.

Alina thought that something would come out of this. But she didn't know that it was going to be something bad.

"What do you want, Noodle?" Murdoc asked her.

"Just wanted to see if Alina was still in here because the others told me that she's trying to get them out of here before you caught them going through your things, but they wouldn't listen to her." Noodle explained. "They said she ran somewhere in here to hide and they just forgot about her."

Murdoc started to get really upset at this point.

"Not her too, I thought she was probably still in her room getting settled in and it was just them!" Murdoc got up and stopped what he was doing to look for Alina.

Alina didn't know what was going to happen next, but she was really glade that he didn't come over to the closet first. She started thinking that everything will be alright for the moment, but then something happened that she didn't expect to happen at all.

"Oh no." Alina felt something gabbing her foot and pulling her in. "Ah!" She screamed.

"Alina, she's in the closet." Noodle rushed in there.

Murdoc followed her to see what was going on.

"Help! Help! Ah!" Alina called out for help and tried to break away from what was grabbing on her.

"We have to help her." Noodle said.

Murdoc looked over to Noodle and realized that she was right.

"Oh, I can't believe that I'm even about to this." Murdoc was really angry and he couldn't take anymore of it.

He walked over to the closet and open the door to see what was going on in there and to save Alina from anymore that was happening to her. He really didn't want to deal with this.

"Help! Help!" Alina called out again.

"Shut up, Alina, I've got you." Murdoc grabbed Alina and pulled her out of the closet. He stood her up on her two feet.

"Alina, are you alright?" 2D walked in when he heard the screaming coming from Alina. "What just happened?"

Murdoc noticed that Alina had something in her hand that looked like a case that was left opened. Alina looked at it for a minute.

"Give me that thing, you little brat, you know you're not suppose to take anything that don't belong to you." Murdoc took it from her and put back. "All of you, just get out of here before someone gets hurt. Move it, now." He was really starting to snap on them for no reason.

They all started to walk out of there and went back into the studio.

"What happened in there?" 2D asked her.

"I was trying to get my friends out of there but they wouldn't listen so then I went into hiding while they ran out as soon as Murdoc came in." Alina explained. "And, then, something grabbed my foot and I was trying to get out, but then Murdoc grabbed me."

"Are you alright?" 2D asked her.

"Yeah, I'm alright now." Alina told him. "I don't even know what was grabbing me anyway, and my locket started to glow again."

"Was that what was going to happen earlier?" 2D asked her.

"I don't know there's no telling when it's going to glow." Alina explained to him with a little more information. "It could just glow whenever danger is around to worn us about it before it happens."

Alina's locket started to glow again and got brighter each minute.

"Maybe something else is going to happen instead of that now." Noodle pointed out.

"It looks like it." Alina agreed with her. "And I have to worn the others about this before its too late and something happens to, not just them, but to all of us. If I don't tell them then they're going to be so mad at me."

"Are you serious? They're going to get mad at you?" 2D asked her.

"Yeah, pretty much." Alina was serious.

"So what are you suppose to do with that after you've told them?" 2D asked her.

"I'm supposed to find out where it's coming from and defeat it before it comes our way." Alina explained. "And then they think that I sort of have something to do with it." She added sadly.

"They really can't do that, it doesn't seem fair to you because they're not giving you chance to figure out anything." 2D commented.

Alina secretly agreed with him on that, but she didn't say anything to express that moment. But 2D could see it just by looking in her eyes, which didn't really take him long to figure out.

"I am so sleepy." Noodle started rubbing her eyes as a sign of her being tired and wanting to go to sleep, but that all changed within a few moments of time.

The front door had opened when Russell had walked inside from somewhere, and it was raining outside right now. It was raining an hour after they've got here.

"Russell!" Noodle ran over and gave Russell a hug.

Russell was a big black guy who played the drums.

"Hay, baby girl, I haven't seen you all day." Russell hugged her back. "Did those girls get here yet while I was gone?" He asked them.

"Yeah, one of them is here right now and I don't know where the rest of them are right now." 2D pointed out with joy. "This is Alina, she writes the songs for the group and she's a good singer."

"Oh, she looks so cute." Russell commented. "And so are you, kid-o." He said to Noodle. "And where is Murdoc?" He asked them.

"He's in the Winnebago, but I don't think he wants to be bother with us right now." Alina pointed out.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Alina, he'll come around and finally start changing his attitude about you girls." Russell told her with a positive fact. "It's going to take him a while to get use to this."

"I could have told them that." 2D said.

"And did you girls come here alone?" Russell asked Alina.

"No, my godmother and my god sister came with us, and she also told us that we're going to be living here and going to this school for performing arts and it's for celebrities." Alina said.

"Oh, that's good." Russell was glade to hear that since he missed the welcome this morning. "And all of you should be getting ready for bed right now; I don't want anyone around here staying up all night. Noodle, you go and show Alina and her friends where they could find everything they need."

"Alright." Noodle took and Alina followed her.

Noodle started to notice Alina's locket glowing again as they continued their walk in the hallway. They finally meat up with the others and saw that they were waiting for them.

"Hay, Alina, your locket is glowing again." Maura pointed out. "Something is going on."

"Yeah, but I don't know what it is and I can't even find the source of the danger." Alina explained to them. "And I'm going to get ready for bed now; it's been a long day."

Alina took off and went to her room. She began to get ready for bed and was just about to fall asleep until she heard something coming from outside from the front yard and rushed to go and see what was going on. When she got to the lobby she saw that everyone was standing out there and looking at what was going on outside. She saw zombies and a cloud full of darkness rotating over the house.

"What's going on out here?" Alina asked them.

"I don't know, Alina, you tell me." Victoria said to her. "This is trouble that you've got us into."

"Yeah, Alina, thanks a lot, you've really done it for us this time." Kayla was taking Victoria's said on this one. "Every time we go somewhere something always happens when you're around. You do this all the time."

"Why is everything always her fault?" 2D asked them.

"Because of that stupid locket of hers." Victoria pointed out.

"Yeah, way to go, Alina." Maura said.

The door started to open and a strange guy showed up and walked into the lobby. Alina thought that something about him seem familiar like she has seen him somewhere before they came here.

"Who are you?" Murdoc asked him.

"That's the guy who sold me the locket." Alina whispered to 2D. "His name is Wilt. I don't know how he found me here."

"I knew something was going on when that thing started to glow so much in one day." 2D commented in whisper.

Murdoc over heard them.

"Are you serious?" Murdoc asked them.

Alina nodded.

"Alright, Wilt, what do you want from us?" Murdoc asked him.

"Where is the girl?" Wilt asked in an evil tone.

"What do you want from me?" Alina asked him.

Two other guys were standing right behind him as he walked in, and they looked like zombies too.

"Get her!" Wilt ordered them to go after Alina and capture her.

"Alina, run!" Victoria called out to her.

Alina ran as fast as she could without getting caught by any of them. The others even helped her out to keep them from catching her as she took off to find somewhere to hide.

"Look at where she's going! She couldn't have gone far from here" Wilt called out to the guys.

When Alina got closer to her room she fell into an open hole in the floor and landed on her two feet. She looked up and saw that she was caught by 2D before hitting the ground and hurt herself. He reached up and covered the hole with the vent covering.

"Are you alright?" 2D asked her.

"Yeah, I'm alright for now." Alina was glade that to see 2D. "I have no idea what's going on with those guys or why they're even after me."

"Oh, we're going to find out what their deal is and what they want you for." 2D said. "Something doesn't sound right about this if you ask me." He thought about it was trying to figure out what was happening here.

The others were outside screaming their heads off at what was going on and doing all that they could to keep Wilt away from Alina. They weren't going to give up and they weren't going to let anything happen to Alina; they wanted to defeat Wilt so he wouldn't want to come back ever again.

Wilt finally gave up on the whole search party and decided to live.

"Come on, we will be back." Wilt warned them as he and the others took off.

Alina and 2D finally came out of their hiding place and meat up with everyone else.

"What was that all about?" Murdoc asked.

"Alina apparently had something to do with it so ask her what was going on." Victoria pointed out.

"This isn't my fault." Alina protested.

"Don't even try to hide it." Kayla said. "It's been going on ever since that day you brought that locket."

Russell got in the middle of it and stopped the whole fight. "Let's just all go to sleep and forget about this, we have a lot of things to do tomorrow to get you girls use to this place." He suggested. "Not let's go back to our rooms for the night."

Everyone went back to their rooms and went to sleep for the rest of the night, and they put the troubles of tonight behind them. Alina couldn't help but wonder why the girls were blaming her for what had happened. She also hoped that things would be better by tomorrow morning.

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Here we go again**_

The next morning everyone woke up, and Alina noticed that it was only six in the morning. They got up and got ready to start the brand new day that was yet to come for them.

After Alina had finished getting ready she got out the La' Vega song book started writing a new song for the group while she was waiting for the others to finish up and go out to where they are suppose to be. She finished writing the son just in time before someone came and knocked on her bed room door. She answered it.

"Alina, we have to go, Murdoc is waiting for us in the Winnebago and we can't take forever to get ready." Victoria told her.

"I am ready, I just waiting for you girls to hurry up so that I could go with you." Alina explained. "And while I was waiting I was writing a new song for us to add to our CD if you don't mind, and I'm actually finished with it."

"Alright, come on, we have to go, now." Victoria grabbed Alina's arm and rushed her out to the Winnebago where the others already were.

Alina still had the song book and pencil with her.

When they got there they saw Murdoc was out there waiting for them.

"Finally, now we can go." Murdoc started the car and they took off. "I just want to get out of here and get this stuff over with so that I could just come home and be done with it." He added.

Crystal was holding a sleeping Anna on her lap. She thought that Murdoc wasn't being too happy about them being here.

"Russell, this is their first time being here and they do have to get use to the function of this place before we rushed them into the process." Russell pointed out.

"FORGET IT! THEY SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT THEY HAVE TO BE ON TIME FOR EVERYTHING THEY DO REGARDLESS OF HOW LONG THEY'VE BEEN SOMEWHRE!" Murdoc commented. "NO ONE EVEN HAD TO TELL THEM ABOUT THAT WHEN THEY KNEW IT! AND I HOPE YOU GIRLS HEARD WHAT I JUST SAID!"

"Whatever, Murdoc, they just got here." 2D said to himself, feeling bad for the girls. He thought that they shouldn't be pushed on their first day in the music business.

2D knew that the girls didn't want to make anyone look bad or do anything out of line to make put their selves at risk for any of the good things that's about to happen to them.

He was about to go to the back but then he stopped when he heard them talking about something because he wanted to hear what they were saying.

"Alina, keep your lockets glowing to a minim for today because we don't want people thing that we're weird because of you." Victoria told her.

"Don't you think you're being really hard on her?" Maura asked Victoria.

"Victoria, I have to agree with her for once." Kayla said with full honestly. "You know, what if it probably wasn't even her fault and it might have been something else."

"No, it was her fault and you all saw what happened last night." Victoria wasn't going to fall into this.

"And I thought that we were all just going to forget about it and just move on." Alina closed the song book just to deal with this.

"No way, not when that guy is out there looking for you and can do something to all of us when we lease except him to." Maura pointed out. "It isn't going to end until he finds you and tries to get red of you for good."

"Great, make me the source of the all of the problems and blame me for everything like you always do. You even blame me whenever something happens when I'm not around." Alina wasn't going to put up with this any longer so she told them how she really felt about it.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep until we get to wherever we're going, so don't wake me up until we get there." Victoria told them.

"We're right behind you." Kayla said with Maura right behind her.

Alina just sat there by herself the whole time and continued to write songs in the song book for the rest of the car ride. 2D was just standing there to make sure that she was alright.

Noodle joined him. 2D turned around and saw the purple haired girl right behind him to see everything.

"What happened to her?" Noodle asked him.

"Her friends blamed her for what happened last night and just told her to keep it to a minim for today." 2D explained. "It's not like she's causing it to happen or anything."

"Maybe you should go over there and talk to her to cheer her up." Noodle suggested to 2D. "It's kind of the same way that Murdoc treats you sometimes, so you and she have something in common."

"I don't know about that." 2D said.

"You don't have to worry about anything, you talked to her yesterday and you seemed to like her a lot." Noodle pointed out. "And I think she seems to really like you a lot too." She pointed out.

Noodle took off and went back to sit down before Murdoc got any further in the drive.

2D decided to take Noodle's advice and walk over to Alina and sat down by her.

"Hay, Alina, I heard what happened with your friends and all." 2D started the conversation.

"Oh, it's alright, I'm use to it by now." Alina told him.

"You shouldn't have to get use to it, Alina; not every terrible thing happens because of you." 2D was making an attempt to cheer Alina up and help her out in the process as well. "Trust me; I know how you feel because Murdoc does the same thing."

"Oh, I heard about that, I've done some research before this." Alina replied in a respectful way. "I know everything there is to know about him."

"But this isn't something that you should have to deal with any longer." 2D went on. "I just can't stand seeing them treat you like that."

"2D, I've tried everything, but they just keep treating me like slug." Alina explained to him. "I don't know what else to do; it's the same thing everyday ever since I got this locket."

"Don't worry; I could help you out if you want." 2D offered.

"I could defiantly use all of the help that I could get right now." Alina accepted his offer and agreed with it. "And thanks."

"No problem." 2D got up and helped Alina up to her feet.

He also gave Alina a hug.

After a while everything was starting to go crazy thanks to Murdoc's long drive to wherever he wanted to take them. Russell was trying to clam them down and get them situated before it all broke out.

Alina and 2D walked out and saw it for their selves.

"Murdoc, when are we going to get there? Everyone is really getting tired of staying in one place so long." Crystal pointed out.

"Relax, everyone, we're here." Murdoc told them. "You all sure do get pretty cranky fast." He commented.

"Where are we anyway?" Victoria asked him.

"Look out the window and find out." Murdoc told her in an evil way.

Alina looked out of the window and saw a building with a sign on it that said "Maury Academy", and a bunch of students were walking inside.

"Great, we're at a school." Victoria was being sarcastic with that comment. "Our summer vacation hasn't even started and we're at a school."

"It's probably for restoration for us to go here, Victoria." Alina pointed out.

"Alina's right, now please make an attempt to be a little nicer to her than you were yesterday, Victoria." Russell told her. "And I am not going to accept that behavior at all."

"Don't worry, I will." Victoria promised.

"Come on, we got to go in and take care of something." Murdoc called out to them. "I don't want to be here all day. Noodle, show them around while we're dealing with this sign up thing so that we could get it done faster and live."

"You really didn't feel like doing this today, did you?" Crystal asked him.

"No, I just wasn't prepared for this day, although I had sometime to." Murdoc said.

Anna woke up from her long nap and saw what was going on, and hugged her mom.

"Hay, Annie-girl, you fell asleep the whole time." Crystal greeted her with a smile. "You must have been really tired."

Anna looked around the place and saw everyone walking inside of the school and wanted to go back to sleep for the rest of the time.

"What time did she go to sleep last night?" Murdoc noticed how tired little Anna was just by looking at her sleeping in her mothers arms.

"She went to sleep the same time as everyone else; she did wake up last night from all that noise in the lobby." Crystal pointed out, watching her little girl sleep in her arms. "It's just a little who wants to be in her bed, that's all. Poor little thing just wants to sleep the day away."

"She's just going to miss out on all the fun by sleeping all day." Murdoc looked at Anna to make sure that she wasn't sick or anything.

They went inside and looked around the place to see what it looked like while Crystal was taking care of signing them up for the school.

"This place seems nice." Kayla examined it as they continued to walk around the school. "I'm actually starting to like it here."

"Hay, look who's here." Noodle pointed out. "It's Emi, Samantha, Cori, Malady, and Lisa. They go here too."

Cori walked over to them.

"Hay, Noodle, who are these girls?" Emi asked. "Are they new here or something?"

"Yeah, they just got here yesterday." Noodle pointed out. "This is Victoria, Kayla, Alina and Maura. They're here for the record deal, and they're going to be going here now." She introduced them.

"Oh, nice to meet you girls and you're really going to like it here." Emi told them. "We have so much stuff planed out at this school and everyone looks forward to it, even us."

"So what kind of stuff do you do around here?" Maura asked her.

"We have talent shows, plays, and everything." Emi pointed out. "We still get an education if that's what you're wondering about."

"That's good." Alina commented.

"Come on, we have a lot to show them around here. You're welcome to come with us if you want, Emi." Noodle said.

"Sure, I could help you out, I'm just here to help out some of the new students who are coming here this year." Emi joined them and they kept on walking around the school for a while. "So what do you girls do?" Emi asked them.

"They have a singing group called La' Vega, and they write their own songs and sing." Noodle answered for them. "You should hear them, they sound really great."

"Oh, well then you girls should sign up for the talent show this year." Emi suggested to them. "And you should be in choirs with us."

"Sure we will, that sounds like fun." Kayla answered for them with honesty and full of joy. "And Alina writes our songs so she could probably come up with something for us to sing."

"Great, you are not going to be sorry that you did." Noodle was glade to hear them say that.

Alina noticed that her locket started to glow again.

"Alina, what is going on?" Victoria asked her.

"Nothing, I'll be right back-I forgot that I left something in the car that I was suppose to bring in with me." Alina took off to hide somewhere and she didn't really want to tell them what was going on with her locket.

"We'll probably meet up with her somewhere when she gets back in here." Victoria told them.

When she finally found a safe place to hide she took out her locket to find out what was going on. She couldn't believe at how bright it was this time; it was so bright that someone could blind just by looking at it for a very long time and couldn't take their eyes off for one second. She glanced around to see where the danger was coming from this time or what was going on to make sure that Wilt wasn't here trying to track her down for something and ruin everything for her and her friends. She remembered what had happened last night and she didn't want it to happen again or others wise her friends were going to be mad at her. She was thinking of what she should do in order to keep them from finding out that she made that stuff up.

"This is just not my day today." Alina thought to herself.

She heard an evil laugh coming from behind her in the corner of the hallway. She turned around to find out that it was Wilt spying on her once again.

"Told you I would be back, Alina." Wilt grabbed her but she got away from him.

"What do you want from me, Wilt?" Alina asked him.

"You know exactly what this is all about." Wilt told her in an evil tone. "You're the one that we've been looking for so that we could get red of you and stop you before you stop us."

"Stop you for what?" Alina asked him. "And I'm warning you right, if you don't live I'll make you live, and I mean it." She told him.

"You're not going to do anything to me." Wilt told her with anger in his voice at he was hearing. "You don't even know how strong I am, and I'm stronger than you."

"It's only fair to warn that you don't scare me." Alina told him.

"You're coming with me, you witch." Wilt took Alina's hand but she broke free of him and took off. "Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" He went after her. "You wait until I get my hands on you, you little trouble maker."

Alina ran as fast as she could without stopping for anything and make an attempt to get away and hide from Wilt. As she got further along the way she saw her friends waiting for her in the same place that they were in when she left them.

"Hay, Alina's back." Maura pointed out. "It's about time."

She couldn't even stop to talk to them.

"Alina, what on earth is going on with you? Where are you going?" Victoria and the others followed her.

"No time to explain, we have to keep going before he finds us and vanish us." Alina responded as she kept running.

"Who are you talking about?" Kayla asked her.

"Wilt, he found us here, or better yet, he found me here." Alina explained. "I don't know how, but he did."

"Who's Wilt?" Emi asked them.

"This evil guy who is after Alina for some odd reason, and we don't know how he's been tracking her down." Noodle filled her in on what was happening. "He came to the house looking for her last night."

"No way, what does he want from you, Alina?" Emi couldn't believe it so she asked.

"I don't know, he said something about getting destroying me before I destroy him and his friends." I responded trying to protect them from the danger. "He won't even tell me anything that's going on."

"So that's why we're all running for our lives right now." Emi caught on to what they were doing at the moment.

Crystal, Murdoc, Russell, and 2D saw them running pass the office as they came from around the corner. They noticed that something was up and that they needed to find out what it was. Anna was finally awake from her long nap for good and was standing on her own two feet since the moment they've got here.

"Girls, what's going on?" Crystal asked them.

"Wilt is back, and he found me here somehow." Alina said.

They kept running until they came to a dead end in the hallway and was about to turn around and make a break for it. But it was too late when Wilt showed up right in front of them, but when someone was walking the other way and he took off into thin air so that he wouldn't be seen by them.

"I'll be back, Salem." Wilt told her.

They were trying to figure out why Wilt just called Alina Salem like that and just left with anger. Alina was trying to figure that out too.

"Come on, let's just go, I'm in no mood for this after today." Murdoc rushed them out to the car so that they could finally go home for the day, and he wasn't going to have it anymore. "This is just going out of control with this whole stocker thing going around, and I don't feel like dealing with it anymore. I'm done with that conversation."

"I'll talk to you girls later." Emi told them.

"Alright, we'll inform you on what happens with the situation." Maura said.

"Alright, I'll try to see if I could find out anything about this myself so that I could let you know." Emi told them. "But let me know if you find out anything about this before do."

"Don't worry, we will." Maura agreed to it.

Crystal looked over to the girls and noticed that they were glade that this whole thing was over.

"Let's just keep this whole thing behind us for a while until Murdoc cools down so we won't make him even more irritated with all of this." Crystal suggested to him. "Maybe he'll be willing to help us out with it then."

"Alright, Crystal." Alina agreed to it.

"Yeah, we'll all just forget about this for today and think about something else to take our minds off of it." Victoria answered for all of them.

"Will, there's a school summer trip that's coming up in a few weeks, and the principle invited all of you to go." Crystal said in order to help them.

"Sounds like fun." Victoria answered for all of them once again. "We'll go."

"Yeah, maybe we'll meet some of the other students while we're there too." Alina agreed with the idea of meeting other people from this school. "Maybe they'll tell us something about this place."

"Yeah, we could talk about it when we finally get home now let's get out of here." Murdoc really wanted to live. "I'm really want to just live and go home so that I could go back to sleep for a few more hours. Now come on and let's go."

When they got to the car they took off to head home which finally made Murdoc happy for the rest of the day. They also kept quite about the whole Wilt thing while they were around him so that they wouldn't ruin anything for him at the moment because he would probably get upset with them. Murdoc did notice that it would most likely get to them after a while of not taking care of Wilt hunting Alina down. He kept his mouth shut so he wouldn't make it worse for them, and he did say that he didn't want to hear anymore about this. He was still cranky from waking up this morning just to go down to the school for the girls.

When they finally got back to the house Murdoc went back to sleep while the others went inside to hang out and have some fun without him. The first thing 2D noticed when he got in was that Alina was in her room all by herself working on her song book. He walked in there to talk to her and to see if everything was alright.

"Hay, Alina." 2D said.

"Hay, 2D, what's up?" Alina replied.

"Not much just wanted to see you were alright after what happened today and what not." 2D was making an attempt to find out what was up with her. But before he could finish was he was going to say he was interrupted.

Victoria walked into the room and pushed 2D out of the way so that she could get by him.

"Alina, this is all you're fault." Victoria told her. "You did it again, and you just ruin everything around here with your locket."

"No it's not, it's not like I can control the locket glowing or anything and you know that." Alina pointed out. "I don't even know when it's going to glow like that, and none of us do."

"Whenever trouble is around you're always the cause of it, every time." Victoria was really getting on Alina's nerves this time. "And you're even putting everyone around you in danger with that locket of yours, and Wilt keeps coming here trying to take you out of the picture."

"Will it wasn't my fault that my locket is glowing like crazy for everyone to see and that it means danger is about to come our way, and it can't be control by me or anyone else who has it." Alina told her. She was really getting upset about this situation. "You can't even control it if you tried to yourself, and it's hard to deal with it."

"Oh cry me a river!" Victoria commented.

"Oh yeah, Vicky, let's just have this conversation and mess this up for everyone else who has nothing to do with this." Alina responded with anger.

"I have a better idea; you two could just end this conversation and go on with the rest of the day by putting all of this behind you. And Victoria, you could go back to your room and relax." 2D was ending this fight for them so that they wouldn't fight anymore over this when they're really now suppose to be talking about this. "It's better than yelling at your best friends for something that they had nothing to do with, trust me. And I would like to talk to Alina in private anyway, which is what I was trying to do before you came in here and started fussing her out."

"Whatever, 2D, you could do what you want to do; it doesn't bother me." Victoria was on her way back to her room.

She pushed 2D to move me out of the way but he wasn't going to let it slide this time.

"Just so you know, excuse me could work, you should try using it sometime instead of pushing people out of the way." 2D told her. He had a good point.

"Boy, please, I do not feel like dealing with you right now." Victoria was getting mad at him for what he did. "You are getting on my nerves." She just walked pass him and continued on the path back to her room.

"Will sorry to hear that." 2D said back to her.

"Whatever." Victoria said.

2D was so glade that he didn't have to deal with Victoria's mood as much as he thought that he would before it ended. Now he could go back to talking to Alina about what was going on.

"Alina, are you sure alright with this?" 2D asked her.

"Yeah, I'm use to it by now-it's just something that happens once everyday whenever something terrible happens." Alina explained to him. "It's really nothing to worry about for me." She sat down on her bed with her legs crossed and continued to write in the song book once again.

2D walked over and sat right next to her so that he could see the song that she was writing for her group. He only saw a little of the song that she was working on and thought that it was going to be something good.

"What song are you writing in there anyway?" 2D asked her.

"Here, you could read it if you want to." Alina handed the book over to 2D so that he could look at it. "You would probably think it's just some stupid teenager song that you here on the radio or on TV all the time."

2D read over the song for a minute and turned to Alina with a smile. Alina wondered what he was going to say.

"I don't think the song is stupid at all, it actually sounds pretty good." 2D commented with full honesty from the bottom of his heart.

"You think so?" Alina was surprised.

"Yeah, I know so." 2D proved that he really meant it. "Imagine how great it would sound when you record it for the CD soon."

"Oh, thank you." Alina was glade to hear the last part of the comment 2D made. "That really means a lot to me."

"Will I'm glade that I was able to help with that." 2D said.

They hugged again, but this time Alina felt safe in his arms for a while.

A few minutes later, Murdoc busted into the room after waking up from his long nap and felt well rested than he usually did. But he still didn't feel happy for some odd reason, and there was no way of finding out what his deal was with this.

"Hay, I was looking for you since I woke up." Murdoc told them.

"What's going on now, Murdoc?" 2D asked him. He really didn't feel like dealing with Murdoc right now after the event with Victoria.

"Nothing, just seeing where everyone was since I haven't been in the house all day, that's all." Murdoc responded in anger. "I guess you were in Alina's room the whole time when you probably thought that I wouldn't figure it out."

"Whatever, Murdoc." 2D responded.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Murdoc asked him.

"If you must know, I just came in here to talk to Alina about something that doesn't concern you." 2D told him with anger in his voice. "And we do not need your help with this, so you could go away now."

"No way, buddy, I'm going to stand right here and watch you have an actually conversation for once. I'm not missing this. Ha, ha, ha, ha" Murdoc sat down in a chair as he laughed in his evil way. "This is really going to be good, maybe I could find out why you're really hugging her like that. Ha, ha."

"Just shut up and go back cave, you'll be doing all of us a favor." 2D got up from the bed and went back to his room. He really didn't want to talk to Murdoc after what he was trying to do. "I know it would help me out."

Murdoc just laughed once again in his evil way as 2D walked out of the room. Alina was just sitting there listening to him while almost wanting to say something, but instead she went back to write another song. She also looked down at the book the whole time so she could just pretend that Murdoc's not there.

"What's his problem?" Murdoc asked Alina as a joke while still laughing.

Alina just ignored him.

He finally stopped laughing when he noticed that Alina wasn't talking to him either. He looked over to her and saw her writing in the book.

"What's wrong with you? You're not talking to me either?" Murdoc was joking when he asked her that too. He went back to his evil laughter for no apparent reason, which could really get to someone after a while of hearing but it would only take a few weeks for that to happen. "I just can't help but laugh at him once in a while."

He looked over to Alina once again and noticed that she really wasn't speaking to him which made him stop laughing again and, surprisingly, made feel bad. That really didn't happen often enough for him because Murdoc never felt bad about anything, but this was the first time in his life that he did feel bad for someone other than himself.

"Seriously, what is up with you? You haven't said a word to me since you got here." Murdoc was really concern about that. He walked over and sat down by her. "What is going on?" He asked her.

"Nothing." Alina responded.

"Alina, if there's something going on you know you could tell me anything." Murdoc was trying to make a break through.

Little did he know 2D was hiding on the other side of the door way to Alina's bed room to make sure that Murdoc wasn't trying to do anything funny with the teenage singer. Murdoc looked over to him and got filled to the rime with anger.

"I know you're standing right there, dummy, I'm not stupid!" Murdoc called out to him. "You might as well just come back in here instead of hiding and spying the whole time."

2D walked into the bed room to join them, although he wanted Murdoc to go away and go somewhere else in the house instead of bothering him and treating him the way he does everyday.

"What were you doing out there?" Murdoc asked 2D with more anger than ever before.

"Don't worry about it, I don't have to explain anything to you if that's what you think." 2D responded to him. "And I was talking to Alina before YOU barged your way in here and started to pick on me." He walked over to Alina and hugged her again and to make sure that she was alright.

"I didn't hurt if that's what you're thinking, and she was writing in that book of hers the whole time." Murdoc assumed that's what 2D was up to at this point. "The only person that might hurt her is Wilt if he ever shows up to get her and try to take her out again."

"Yeah, whatever you say." 2D murmured under his breath to where only Alina could hear him saying it.

Murdoc heard him and started to get a high temper due to that, so he grabbed 2D's arm and through him into the hallway and started to yell at him for no reason. He walked into the hallway and slammed Alina's bed room door so she wouldn't see what was about to happen to 2D after what he said.

"DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU RIGHT NOW, DUMMY, I WILL HURT GET OVER THERE AND HURT YOU IN A HEART BEAT!" Murdoc really meant that.

"Just live me alone for once, you always have to pick on someone even thought no one did anything to you." 2D stood up to Murdoc just like that for the first time. "And it's really getting annoying."

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT THIS TIME, DUMMY!" Murdoc made his way over to 2D after pushing Alina out of the way and got a hold of 2D's shirt and he dragged him out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

"2D!" Alina rushed to save him, but Murdoc had closed the door behind him just before she could be able to stop him, and she knew that there was no one out there in the hallway to stop Murdoc from whatever he was going to do, so it was up to her to save 2D before Murdoc did anything to him, but it was no use.

Alina tired to open the door so that she could get out there and save 2D from any danger, but Murdoc was holding the door closed so she wouldn't be able to get out of her room.

Alina could hear everything that was going on outside between them. She was just about to run outside to save 2D from any pain and suffering that he was just about to deal with out there. She soon discovered that Murdoc was holding her door closed so that she couldn't get out of her room until he was gone. All she could do about it was to hope that Murdoc didn't hurt 2D in a tragic way.

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Salem**_

After all of the drama that had went on outside had cooled down Murdoc finally let go of Alina's bed room door which gave Alina a chance to come out of her room, but she couldn't believe what she had saw when the door was opened. She had almost broke down in tears but she didn't because Murdoc was still standing right there. Murdoc even saw her standing in the door way to her bed room.

"Hay, Alina, what are you doing out here? This is between me and 2D and I don't need you seeing all of this." Murdoc was about to get upset with her next after fussing with 2D.

"Leave her alone." 2D told Murdoc.

"SHUT UP, 2D, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH FOR ONE DAY AND I'M TIRED OF IT! ALINA, GET BACK IN THERE AND CLOSED THE DOOR!" Murdoc wasn't having right now either. He pushed Alina back into her room and locked her in there for a while.

As soon as Murdoc left she knew that it was safe for her to open her bed room door and come out to see if 2D was alright. But she couldn't believe how hurt 2D was and how bad Murdoc hurt him. Alina wanted to help him out and so she did.

She lead him into her room and wipe off the little blood that was there on 2D's lip and was thankful that it was only bleeding a little bite instead of dripping everywhere.

"What happened out there?" Alina asked him after helping him. "Murdoc must have been really mad about something if you ask me." She pointed out.

"Murdoc just heard what I said about him to you and he just snapped off on me like always does." 2D explained to her as he got up from her bed.

"He does this all the time?" Alina asked him.

"Yeah, and I wish that it would stop already because I don't feel like taking it anymore, and I just want him." 2D was really expressing how he really felt to someone who could understand him. "He is just so evil, and does things that you wouldn't believe for yourself."

"Oh, I know all about that from all of the research that I've done." Alina pointed out. "I know all there is to know about Murdoc, and I know to be careful around him."

"Good, because I don't want him to hurt you or any of your friends no matter, there's no telling what he could be up to." 2D wanted to protect them at all cost.

"Thanks, 2D, you're a really great friend." Alina commented with a joyful smile. "We could really count on you."

"No problem, love, it's the lease I could do." 2D hugged her again to let her know that she had nothing to worry about. "Everything is going to be alright, and you could tell me anything, unlike Murdoc who was just saying it and didn't know why."

"I kind of noticed that too, I'm taken that he can't really be trusted." Alina responded in agreement.

"No, but there are times when he could be up for it when he feels like it, but other than that no." 2D added. "But you don't have to worry about him unless he's in the house, then you should be worried."

When they heard someone coming to the door they stopped hugging just in time before the door was opened by Maura. Maura had some news for Alina that was concerning the Wilt being after her and everything.

"Alina, Emi found some information about Wilt being after you, so we have to meet her at her house-now." Maura walked in and grabbed Alina's hand and took off. "This could help us find out something that we need to know."

Alina looked over and noticed that 2D felt bad for her.

"It's alright, I'll be right back. It shouldn't take long." Alina told him and hoped that it wouldn't.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Maura said. "Victoria, Kayla and Noodle are coming with us too so that they could help us out."

Mean while at her house, Emi was waiting by the front door for the girls to show. She had everything ready to explain everything from how it started up until what they could do right now to Wilt from trying to capture Alina for good. When they finally showed up Emi opened the door for them to come in.

"So what did you find out about this Wilt guy? And why is he after Alina?" Victoria asked Emi.

"Come on, I'll explain everything that you need to know. Just follow me so we could talk about this in private." Emi lead them up to her room and closed the door so that no one could come in and hear what they have to say. "Do you girls want anything before we get started with this?" She asked them.

"We'll all just have a soda if you have any." Kayla spoke up for them.

"Alright, I have some in my cooler that I put together and bring up here whenever I have company coming over." Emi got them some soda and gave one to each of them. "And you girls are not going to believe this information that I've found out about Wilt even if I told you."

"What did you find out about Wilt?" Alina asked.

"Oh, now to the good stuff." Emi grabbed a book that she picked up from the library and began to read some of what it said. "A few years ago there was a time when witch's used their powers to save the world from evil, and Wilt was the main problem of them all. There was really no way to stop him from what he was doing to take over the world." She started off.

"So what does all of this have to do with me? Why is after me?" Alina asked Emi.

"Now this is the part that will explain everything about what's going on right now. Wilt was defeated by a witch named Salem and they thought that it was going to be end of him, but I guess that theory was proven wrong." Emi went on with the story. "Wilt woke up from his sleep in this time period and decided to look for Salem to get his revenge before she destroys him again, for good. No one even knows what woke him up."

"And again, what does that have to do with Alina?" Maura asked Emi.

"Take a look at this picture of Salem and you'll find out the answer just by looking at it." Emi showed them the picture of Salem the peaceful witch.

"Hay, that looks exactly like you, Alina." Victoria pointed out.

"Yeah, it looks completely like Alina-the face, sink color, hair color and everything you could think of. You could at it and tell that she does, and there is now way to say that they aren't a like." Kayla agreed as she looked closer at the picture of the Salem. "Alina, you look just like her."

Alina couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the picture while the others were looking at her.

"That explains everything." Alina commented.

"Do you remember seeing Wilt somewhere before you moved here?" Emi asked.

"Yeah, he sold me this locket that keeps glowing whenever danger is around." Alina explained to her. "It was a month before we came here, and that's when all of the weird things started happening to us, and that's why I felt someone was following me on the last day of school."

"So Wilt thinks that Alina is Salem?" Maura asked.

"Yep, and I don't know how he even thought that it could be possible if you don't even have magical powers to begin with." Emi told Alina.

"I don't know, but we have to do something to make this end before it happens again." Noodle finally said, after a while of listening. "But we're all going to have to work together if we want this to be successful." She pointed out.

"Can 2D help us out too?" Alina asked her.

"Sure, if you want him to. We're probably going to need all the help we could get anyway." Noodle agreed to that.

"Noodle's right, so I'll help you girls out too." Emi said with joy. "This is going to something to talk about when we get back to school."

Alina got a text message on her cell phone from Crystal.

Crystal: It's time for U girls 2 come home, it's getting really late and Anna wants to hang out with U b4 she g2 bed 4 the night.

"We'll have to finish talking about this later; we have to go home now." Alina got up and headed for the door while the others followed her out. "I just got a text message from Crystal saying that we have to."

"Alright, I'll call you girls sometime tomorrow." Emi said. "Let me know if something comes up." She told them.

"Alright, we will." Kayla promised as they walked out. "We'll keep you posted."

"I can't believe that he thinks that you're some witch from the pass that he is trying to get red of after what happened to him." Victoria pointed out.

"Will, apparently he didn't get a clear look at the picture or my face to compare me to her well enough." Alina thought.

"But we're all going to work together like we've planed." Kayla pointed out.

When they got home for the evening they each went to their rooms and got ready for bed. Alina was hanging out with Anna and watching TV with her in Anna's bed room after words. After the show had went off that's when Anna decided to start up a conversation.

"I over heard everyone talking that locket of yours, and Wilt chasing you around since yesterday." Anna began with concern. "And your friends said that he thinks you look like some old witch that defeated him a long time ago and that's why he's doing it."

Alina couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her god sister's mouth.

"Where did you hear that?" Alina asked her.

"I heard it last night when Wilt came looking for you, and when you and your friends were talking about it upstairs." Anna went on. "Please don't get hurt or let anything back happen to you."

"Don't worry, I won't." Alina promised her.

2D walked into the door way of the bed room and just stood there.

"And we won't have to worry about it too much longer." Alina added. She noticed that Anna was getting sleepy and tired.

"You could come in if you want 2D." Anna told him. She felt bad for him just standing there and listening to him.

2D walked in to join them. "What's going on in here?" He asked with a smile and was glade to see that the two of them got a long.

"Nothing, we're just hanging out until it's time for Anna to go to bed." Alina explained.

"It would help me fall asleep if I hang out with my god sister first." Anna added with a smile. "We're always hanging out every night before bed time for me."

"Oh, glade to see that you two do that." 2D sat down on the bed with them.

Anna even lied her head down on the pillow right next to Alina and started to fall asleep on her own. "Could you and 2D stay with me until I fall asleep, Alina?" She asked Alina.

"Sure, we could do that." Alina responded.

"Thank you, you two are the best." Anna was yawning so much that she couldn't stay up much longer.

Anna fell asleep just as Crystal walked into the room to check on them in her nice warm bed for the rest of the night. Crystal thought that Anna looked so peaceful when she was sleeping so she didn't want to wake her up and keep her from going back to sleep all night. She couldn't anything but smile at them the whole time while she waited to see if Anna was fully asleep or was somewhat awake.

"How's it going in here for you two?" Crystal asked them.

"Great, she just wanted us to stay in here until she fell asleep for the night." Alina explained.

"Oh, you two could go, I'll take over from her." Crystal told them.

Alina and 2D walked out of the room and were on their way back to their own rooms for the night.

"So I heard what Emi said about the whole Wilt thing and about him thinking that you're some witch that got red of him." 2D pointed out.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Alina asked him.

"You're friends were talking about it on the way up here." 2D explained to her.

"Oh, word does travel fast around here." Alina commented.

"Yeah, but you'll get use to it after a while." 2D assured her.

Everything was going great until Murdoc showed up right in front of them with an angry look on his face. They looked so scared about what was going to happen this time with Murdoc around.

"Where are you two going?" Murdoc wanted to know. "And don't lie to me about it because I have a way of finding out."

"I'm just walking her back to her room for the night so that I could make sure that she gets there safely, and I don't need you adding your two cents into this." 2D told him as he and Alina continued to walk.

Murdoc grabbed Alina's arm just to be funny and make a joke about the whole safely getting to the room thing and get on their nerves. 2D looked back at him.

"Hay, let go of me." Alina was trying to break free of him.

"Murdoc, live her alone." 2D rushed over to help her out. He finally got Alina out of Murdoc's gripe. "Murdoc, what is wrong with you?" He was upset.

"Looks like she's not going to be going to her room safely now." Murdoc laughed in his evil way like he always does. "What kind of a person are you, 2D? Can she even trust you when it comes to that?" He was still doing his evil laugh.

"You stay away from her and her friends, Murdoc." 2D said.

He and Alina walked on until they finally got back to her room. That gave 2D a chance to talk Alina in private about what was happening since he wasn't able to all day with all of the interruptions that was going on.

"Alina, are you sure you're alright with the way your friends are treating you an everything that's been going on?" 2D asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing major that I have to worry about so much-it just happens on regular day to day bases." Alina gave him a smile to prove it. She sat down on her bed.

"That's good, but if there's anything bothering you, you could always talk to me about it." 2D smiled right back at her, although he wasn't fully convinced that she was telling the truth.

"Oh, I'll remember that." Alina said still smiling at him.

2D moved Alina's hair out of the way of her face so it wouldn't be in her line of vision. "How can you see with that hair of yours in the way?" 2D asked her.

"I don't know I just do." Alina said.

They looked at the clock to see what time it was and it was pass ten.

"Alright, good night, love." 2D hugged Alina and ran his fingers threw her hair.

"Good night, 2D." Alina hugged him back.

After a while 2D went back to his room for the night and Alina fell asleep for the rest of the evening just like everyone else who was tired. With all that being said it really seemed like everything was sure to go well at the house.

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Discovery part I**_

Later that night around two in the morning, Maura had woke up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink to help her go back to sleep for the rest of the night so that she could get a good nights sleep. She remind quite so she wouldn't wake anyone else from their sleep. She also looked out the window to make sure that Murdoc didn't wake up and come out of his Winnebago for anything while she was up.

After that she went back to her room.

She got back to her room just in time when she had heard someone walking in the hallway because she didn't want to get caught at this time of night. But, she was seen by someone walking in the hallway before she got back into her room. She turned around to find that it was Russell waking up at this time of the day too.

"Hay, Maura, what are doing up this late?" Russell asked her.

"Oh, hay, Russell-I always wake up at this time of night when I'm thirsty and get something to drink." Maura explained to herself. "And I watch TV in my room for a few minutes until I'm finished with my drink."

"Alright, you just get back to sleep as soon as you're done because I don't everyone up all night." Russell explained to her, although he really didn't have to explain anything to her but he did since she was still get to use to the house just like her friends and group members he decided to. "There's no telling how the next day is going to be or what is going to happen." He continued walking to check on everything else around the house.

"Alright, I will." Maura agreed to it. She went back into her room and closed her bed room door. She turned the TV on and watched it for a few minutes like she said she would.

She drank her cup of water and cut the TV off so she could go back to sleep, and she was out like a power outage in the whole house, or better yet, the whole city. She did not get up for the rest of the night for anything; all she wanted to do was sleep the whole night away. Nothing was going to wake her up at this point after drinking a cup of water, even if someone tried to wake her up they would fail at the attempt. That meant that she was a heavy sleeper.

Mean while Victoria was in her room sleeping the night away as well, and she no one could wake her up either. She was a heavy sleeper too, just like Maura. Kayla would fall asleep after a while of laying her bed, which really didn't take long to happen because she would fall asleep just like that. And so would Alina, but she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows, and she would be out like a night-light until the next day. There would be no way of waking them up until the next morning.

Mean while Russell was still walking around the house to check on everything and making sure that everything okay since he went to bed and ran into Maura and told her that she had to go to bed as soon as she was done with her drink. He looked around and saw that everything seemed to be in order and nothing was out of its particular spot that it belonged to without being moved. But then he noticed that something was wrong, so he looked around to see what it was, and it was something that he didn't want to see or want to happen. "Oh no, not again" he thought to himself when he saw the lighting coming from the sky outside. "It can't be I have to keep that guy away from the girls" was all he could think about. He ran thought the house to warn the others while he still had time, but he mainly wanted to warn Alina since she was the target.

Yep, that meant Wilt was back and after Alina again.

Russell went to Alina's room first and discovered that she was listening to her music the whole time while she was sleeping. He remembered that listening to music also helped her go to sleeps faster at night. But he also saw that she floating in the air while she was asleep which weird him out.

"Alina, wake up, Wilt is back and you have to hide-now." Russell was trying to wake her up and hide her somewhere so Wilt wouldn't be able to find her. "Come on, it's only until he lives so that you would be safe. Wake up, Alina-girl."

Alina finally woke up and saw Russell standing there. "What's going on?" She asked him.

"Wilt is back and we have to hide you while we still can-just until he lives and won't find you. And trust me; this is the first place he'll look for you." Russell grabbed Alina's hand and led her out of the room to find a safe hiding place.

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Discovery part II**_

"I forgot to tell you something, I know why Wilt is after me." Alina was about to tell him the truth about the situation.

"You could tell me later as soon as this whole thing blows over." Russell wasn't stopping for anything so that Wilt wouldn't see him or Alina.

When they finally came to a hiding place Russell opened the basement door and put Alina down there. "Just stay here until I come back and get you, and I'll be back as soon as Wilt is gone." He told her. He closed the basement door and walked back to his room.

Alina remind quite so that no one would hear her down there at all or she'll give herself away just like that and let Wilt win. She looked around to see what it looked like while she was down here just in case it happens again so that she could know what to except when she comes down here. As she walked around she tripped over something and landed on the ground and hurt leg a little bit. As she got up she saw a hand reaching out to her to her feet.

She looked up and saw that it was 2D. She gave him her hand and he helped her up to her feet.

"Are you alright?" 2D asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." Alina answered. "Thanks for helping me."

"What are you doing down here anyway?" 2D asked her.

"Wilt is back, and Russell brought me down here so he won't be able to find me." Alina explained everything. "I just have to stay down here until Wilt lives and he'll come back to get me."

"Oh, will come in here so you won't get hurt again." 2D led her into his room which was located in the basement.

"Why is your room down here?" Alina asked him.

"My room was down here before you and your friends got here, and I chose to stay down here so that I wouldn't have to deal with Murdoc once again." 2D explained with laughter.

Alina laughed right along with him. "I don't blame you; I would do the same thing if I was you." She commented. "And I saw the way he treated you in the hallway. That was messed up."

"At lease you're on my side, and that's similar to the way your friends treat you if you ask me." 2D pointed out. "And I don't want you to have to deal with that too because I know how it feels."

"That's why you were concern about that it earlier when you were asking me about it." Alina's question was finally answered.

"That's right." 2D nodded with honesty. "Noodle helps me deal with it too, but if I see it happening to someone else too then I would seriously help that person the way that I'm helping you out right now." He explained.

"Oh, thanks." Alina said with a smile.

"No problem." 2D responded with a smile.

He let her sit on his bed so that she could rest while he kept watch for Russell and waited for him to come and get her. As soon as Alina hit the pillow she was out again.

After a while Alina woke up and saw 2D trying to wake her up, and she took note that she was floating in her sleep again for the second time; but she didn't know how she was doing it when she wasn't even awake the whole time.

"What was that all about?" 2D asked her.

"Yeah, you even did that when I went into your room to wake you up to bring you down here."

"I don't know." Alina responded with full honesty. "I'm not even doing anything that would cause me to do that."

"Will the good thing is that Wilt is gone and didn't know where you where hiding at all." Russell pointed out.

But then he was proven wrong when he turned around and saw Wilt standing right behind him.

"Oh, we better run." 2D suggested.

Wilt had grabbed Alina's hand and was trying to take her away but Alina was trying to break free of his gripe with 2D's help.

"You're coming with me, Salem." Wilt told her.

"Let me go!" Alina noticed that a magic spark started to show up around her hand which had forced Wilt to let go of her.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Wilt called out to her in anger.

Alina looked at her hands to find out what was going on with her and how it was all happening. Then she realized that Salem was probably passing her powers down to her so she could use it for good. She used her powers to get red of Wilt and made him go away.

"I WILL BE BACK FOR YOU, SALEM, AND I WILL GET MY REVENG! AND I WILL GET EVEN WITH YOU FOR GOOD!" Wilt called out to her as he took off and went back to his hiding place.

2D and Russell looked back at her after being weird out by the battle that had just taken place before their very eyes.

"Alina, what happened just now?" 2D asked her.

"I don't know, but I did get red of Wilt by using it." Alina pointed out.

Then she heard her name being called out so many times that it had caused her to wake up from her dream.

She had woke up to see 2D and Russell standing there watching her as she floated above. She fell on the bed and landed on the pillow again.

"Hay, love, sorry we had to wake you up like that." 2D told her.

"Oh, it's alright." Alina responded. "What did I miss while I was sleeping?" She asked them.

"Nothing much except Wilt living." 2D told her

"Oh, that's it?" Alina yawned which meant that she was still tired and wanted to back to sleep for night. "Good thing I was asleep thought that or otherwise I would have been caught for sure." She pointed out.

"Alina, you were floating in your sleep again for the second time." Russell had to point out. "I would like to know how you're doing that if you could figure it out. He had a chance of almost finding you all because some of your magic was used when you did that in yourself. How are you doing that anyway?" He asked.

"I don't know it just happened." Alina responded looking at her hands wondering if any of her magic is being used while she's asleep at night.

2D took one of Alina's hands and cuffed his hands around it in hopes that it she'll be okay for the rest of the night and that it won't happen again.

"Come on, let's get you back to your room for the night so you could go back to sleep." Russell told her.

"See you tomorrow, Alina." 2D told her as she left the room.

When Alina got back to her room for the night she fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow again while listening to her music as well. Maybe now she'll know how to defeat Wilt the next time he comes around looking for her and she could send him back to his time period from which he came just to protect the world and everyone around her as well as herself.

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Discovery part III**_

The next morning Victoria and Kayla were the first two to wake up at Kong while everyone else was still in bed. It was only five in the morning, five-thirty to be exact, but who's ever exact, right?

Victoria turned on the TV in her room and watched it to see what was on, and Kayla was trying to think of a plan that could help them defeat Wilt and his zombies for good. She was coming to a break through with and she had just started working it this morning when she woke up. But everything was already in play and ready to go for a test run when the others woke up and got ready to start the day. She wondered if it was actually going to work out for them.

Mean while Maura woke up from her night of slumber, got ready for the day, and decided to see if anyone else was up besides her, although she knew that they all probably still be sleeping at this hour but it wouldn't hurt to see. The first place she wanted went to was Alina's room, but she saw something that surprised her.

She let out a scream that only Kayla could hear from down the hall.

Kayla came out of her room and saw Maura standing in the door way of Alina's bed room and noticed that something wasn't right about that.

"What are we screaming about now?" Kayla asked her.

"It's Alina." Maura responded.

"What about her?" Kayla asked.

"She's floating in her sleep somehow and I don't know how she's doing that." Maura explained to her. "It's some kind of witch craft or something going on in there."

"You've got to be kidding me." Kayla didn't believe her at all.

"I'm not kidding about this or otherwise I wouldn't have screamed the way I did." Maura pointed out. "You've got to believe me."

Kayla went inside to see for herself, and she couldn't believe her eyes either when she saw a floating Alina just sleeping a few inches above her bed. She decided it was time to wake Alina up before something terrible actually happens and it falls on her.

"Alina! Wake up!" Kayla called out to her.

Alina woke up and saw her floating a little bit but then she fell onto her bed. But when she sat up on her bed her hair was a mess. "I'm, I'm up." She responded in shock.

Kayla and Maura started to laugh a little bit when they saw her hair.

"What? What's so funny?" Alina asked them.

They wouldn't tell her so she looked in the mirror and noticed that her hair was sort of gross looking. She had sort hair after cutting it a few months ago so what could she except from that?

"Very funny, you two, next time you could just tell me about my hair so I could fix it before you decide to laugh about it." Alina reach out for her brush to fix her hair, but before she could grab it came to her.

Her friends noticed it too, so she wasn't the only one.

"What the heck was that?" Kayla asked her with a surprise look on her face. "You just made that thing come to you without even picking it up or doing anything to it. What happened? And then the floating above your bed, how did you do that?"

"I don't know it just happened. But the floating above the bed had happened for the third time in the row." Alina was wondering about that herself.

"Will something is up and we would like to know what's going on." Maura walked in and sat down on the bed. "And how did that floating thing happen three times in a row?" She asked her.

"The first time it happened was when Russell woke me up because Wilt had shown up and he wanted to hide me in 2D's room; the second time was when he came back to get me after Wilt had left so that I could finally go back to my room." Alina explained everything. "And this counts as third time."

"We'll worry about this later; we have to get ready for practice for recording because we start this afternoon." Kayla left the room to get ready to start the day off herself. "I'll meet you in the recording booth later."

"Alright, we'll see you there." Maura responded. "But we do have to find out about this too so that we could find out what's going on with you." She pointed out to Alina.

"I know we could worry about that after practice is over so that we'll have more time to look over it." Alina told her.

"Alright, I'll make a note of everything that's going on." Maura left the room and went to the recording booth. "Don't forget to bring the song book with you when you come so that we could look over the songs."

"I'll grab it right now." Alina got the song book and went to the recoding booth with Maura.

When they got there they saw that everyone else was already in there and ready to get started with today's recoding session so that they could hurry and get to where they needed to go for the day.

"Hay, girls, are you ready?" Russell asked them.

"Yeah, Alina has the song book with her." Victoria pointed out as they walked into the booth and turned to the first song that was written in the book.

"Alright, let's record without the beat first to see what kind of song it is so that we could see what kind of beat to use for it." Russell suggested.

"Alright, sounds like a good idea." Alina agreed with that.

"And make sure that it's nothing crazy because if it is then I will say something." Murdoc warned them about that.

"Trust me; you don't want to get him started on that because he will never stop until he feels like it." 2D gave them a heads up. "He will fuss you all out at once."

"Oh, we'll have to remember that." Alina said.

"Alright, enough talking let's get this started and see where we could go from there." Russell ended the conversation.

The girls started singing their song together and they were doing just fine without other people interrupting them from their singing. As soon as it was over they were called out of the booth to hear how it sounded and to hear the feedback from the others.

"Sounds good, but we should probably change some things around to make a little better." Russell pointed out.

"Sounds like something crazy to me, and I would like to know who wrote this song anyway." Murdoc commented.

"Oh, that's easy, Alina did." Victoria revealed it. "She writes all of the songs that she comes up with on her getuor all the time." She added.

"You wrote this from your guitar, Alina?" Russell asked her.

"Yeah, a month ago but I still remember the notes that I was playing for it." Alina admitted to it.

"I didn't know you played the guitar, Alina." Noodle surprised.

"Yeah, I brought it with me and it's in my room." Alina pointed out.

"Go get it so that we could hear how this song sounded coming from you." Russell said.

Alina took to do what she was told and she came ready to play the song.

"This should be good." Murdoc wasn't convinced that Alina actually played this song out on a getuor. "But I'll believe it when I see it for myself, or in this case, hear it."

"Give then a brake, Murdoc, they're still getting use to these surroundings." Noodle him.

"She has a good point." 2D agreed with Noodle.

"Alright, let's hear it, and sing the song while you're playing it too." Russell told her.

"Alright." Alina started to play.

**Fairytale ending**

I've been waiting for a while

For my dreams to come true

Since you got here

I was hoping for the day

I see you every day

Since the first day

But I thought that I was just losing it

Because it was so far away

I always hoped that

My fairytale ending

Would come true

And it wasn't just a dream

I've waited for the day

When it all come together

And I will have my happy ending

That I always dreamed of

No matter how long it takes

I'll still be waiting for the day to come

I know that you're my fairytale

And I hope that it happens

And we will stay together

And it will be just like a

Cinderella theme

When my princes finally comes

And takes me away

And falls in love

With me….

That's my fairytale ending

That I've always dreamed of

My fairytale ending

I always hoped that

My fairytale ending

Would come true

And it wasn't just a dream

I've waited for the day

When it all come together

And I will have my happy ending

That I always dreamed of

No matter how long it takes

I'll still be waiting for the day to come

Oh, oh, oh….

I always hoped that

My fairytale ending

Would come true

And it wasn't just a dream

I always hoped that

My fairytale ending

Would come true

And it wasn't just a dream

Oh, oh, oh….

Oh, oh, oh….

Oh, oh, oh….

Oh, oh, oh….

Oh, oh, oh….

Oh, oh, oh….

"Still not convinced that I could play, Murdoc?" Alina asked him to see what he was thinking.

"Uh….you still needs a little more work on that guitar of yours before I could say it was good." Murdoc crossed his arms and didn't want to admit that it was actually good.

"See, I told you she played it out while she was writing it out." Victoria told them. "And she's a good player."

"So I guess we know how it sounds, all we have to do is figure out a good beat for it." Russell said. "Do you girls want to use a guitar beat or something else?" He asked them.

"I think the guitar might be easier since we heard it from there, and we remembered everything from it." Victoria suggested for all of them.

"Alright, but for the changes, Alina and Maura sing the first part of the song, and Victoria and Kayla you two will sing the second part of the song, and then you two come together on the last part instead of each of you having a part to yourself." Russell suggested to them. "That should be good right there."

They agreed to it and went back into the booth to record it over again with changes that Russell made to the song for them. Alina played the guitar while they were all singing together.

**Fairytale ending**

Alina

I've been waiting for a while

For my dreams to come true

Since you got here

I was hoping for the day

Maura

I see you every day

Since the first day

But I thought that I was just losing it

Because it was so far away

I always hoped that

My fairytale ending

Would come true

And it wasn't just a dream

Victoria

I've waited for the day

When it all come together

And I will have my happy ending

That I always dreamed of

No matter how long it takes

I'll still be waiting for the day to come

Kayla

I know that you're my fairytale

And I hope that it happens

And we will stay together

And it will be just like a

Cinderella theme

When my princes finally comes

And takes me away

And falls in love

With me….

All

That's my fairytale ending

That I've always dreamed of

My fairytale ending

I always hoped that

My fairytale ending

Would come true

And it wasn't just a dream

All

I've waited for the day

When it all come together

And I will have my happy ending

That I always dreamed of

No matter how long it takes

I'll still be waiting for the day to come

Oh, oh, oh….

I always hoped that

My fairytale ending

Would come true

And it wasn't just a dream

I always hoped that

My fairytale ending

Would come true

And it wasn't just a dream

Oh, oh, oh….

Oh, oh, oh….

Oh, oh, oh…

Oh, oh, oh…

Oh, oh, oh…

"That actually sounded a little more better the second time." Russell gave them a good feedback on the tracks improvement as they came out of the booth. "You girls really do know how to work as a team."

"Thanks." Victoria spoke for all of them.

"Just to be clear, what kind of song is that suppose to be?" Murdoc asked them.

"It's an R&B song with a mixture of hip hop, that's all." Alina answered.

"No wonder I thought it sounded a little too crazy for my style, it's something that I don't even listen to." Murdoc wasn't too happy to hear that responds. "Another hip hop group is among us."

"What's wrong with that?" Alina asked him.

"He thought that you girls song pop music, that's all." 2D explained. "But don't pay him any attention; he doesn't know what he's missing out on anyway."

"Thanks a lot, big mouth, for putting my personal business out like that." Murdoc smacked 2D in the back of head. "Sometimes you could just be such a pain and I have to put up with it regardless."

"Murdoc, it's not that big of a deal, we're not upset about it or anything." Alina giggled a little.

"I hope so, Alina, because we seriously have a problem about that if you did because I'm really honest about what I think-just so you know." Murdoc was really expressing himself this time. "And yeah, I don't care if it hurts anyone's feelings at all, and if it does then I just disregard it."

"But what did you honestly think about the recording so far?" Kayla asked him.

"It was great but it wasn't my type of music, and Alina needs a little more work on the guitar if you ask me." Murdoc commented in an evil but yet honest opinion.

Anna knocked on the door to the studio section of the door, and Crystal was right behind her.

"Girls, Emi is here to see you girls." Anna told them. "She has to tell you something, but I don't know what it is though. And she needs to see you girls right now, and she's in Alina's room waiting for you."

"Great, just in time because we're finished with the recording session and we will work to the next song tomorrow." Russell packed up everything that was used for today and closed up the recording booth.

The girls' meat up with Emi in Alina's room to see what was up. Noodle went with them so that she could be informed of anything that was happening right now.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked her.

"Has anything been happening you lately, Alina?" Emi asked her.

"Yeah, and it started last night, and continued this morning when I woke up." Alina informed her. Her guitar was about to fall to the ground and thought that she wouldn't catch it in time before it broke, but she stopped it in thin air just like that. "That's kind of what I've been talking about." She noticed some glowing purple ray around her hand that she was using to get the guitar. She took it and put it on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm going to need a sample of DNA to do a test on; and a strand of your hair would be perfect." Emi got some scissor and cut a strand of Alina's hair.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kayla asked her.

"I'm going to see something to make sure that my theory is correct." Emi explained to them. She put the strand of Alina's hair a tiny container of water.

"Now what do we do?" Maura asked her.

"We wait to see if something happens or not." Emi explained the next part of the process as she went along.

"Are you sure it's not just going to frizz up in there?" Alina wanted to know.

"I think something is about to happen right now." Noodle pointed out. "It's starting to turn a different color, and it looks like something is glowing around it too."

"I was right about this after all." Emi theory came true. "Alina, being that Wilt is after you, and only you, you have Salem's powers that you could use to defeat him the next time he shows up. That also means that you don't have to run from him anymore now that you could take him." She told them.

"So I'm guessing that Salem's powers were passed down to her?" Noodle asked Emi.

"That's right, and now all you need is her waned to help you make the magic more powerful than it already is." Emi went on.

"But how am I going to find it when I don't even know where it is?" Alina asked.

A purple cloud flowed above them and the waned came out and fell into Alina's hands.

"Alright, now I'm ready for this; and he won't even know what's coming the next time he gets here." Alina thought.

This battle was on now.

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**The truth is out, believe or not**_

"But remember, you have to be careful with that waned, and you can't let it fall into the wrong hands. There's no telling what could happen if it did." Emi told them.

"So where should I hide it when I don't have it?" Alina asked her.

"You should hide it somewhere that no one would even think to look no matter what." Emi suggested to help them out. "Do you have anywhere that you hide stuff that no one else is aloud to see?" She asked.

"Will, not that I could think of right now." Alina admitted. She was thinking of somewhere to hide it, and place that only she could remember. She finally thought of something. "I could hide it right here for good and only take it out when I need it the most." She put it in a suit case that she had packed the day they left that was hiding in her closet so her friends can't see it. She made sure that it was locked before she came out.

"Where did you put that waned?" Victoria asked her.

"I can't tell you or other wise you'll find it when I don't want anyone to find it." Alina said. She felt a strange vibe coming from Victoria, and that couldn't be good.

Crystal and Anna came to the room.

"Come on, girls, we have to go do some shopping for that school summer trip that you're going on." Crystal told them. "And Anna is going on the trip too. They have a small group of kids her age going with their teacher for this coming school year."

"Okay, we'll be ready in a minute." Alina told her.

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you girls downstairs; and Emi, you could come with us too since your parents said that it was alright." Crystal said.

"Sounds great." Emi agreed to accompany them on the trip.

"Alright." Crystal went downstairs with Anna.

"Should we tell her?" Victoria asked.

"Let's wait a little longer until something actually happens and I have to break out the waned." Alina suggested. "I want them to get weird out if I told them right away, and it's not like they're going to believe me."

"Come on, let's just go and get our stuff for the trip like we've planed, and just put this whole thing behind us for now." Noodle lead theme downstairs. "Alina, keep that locket on you just in case so we won't have anything to worry about."

When they got to the living room they were all ready to go to the store. They went to the car and took off. It was only a fifteen minute drive.

"Alright, girls, we're here." Crystal told them when she parked the car.

They got out of the car and went into the store.

Victoria wanted to know where Alina put that waned in her room because she knew that it had to be somewhere in the closet. "I have to find that waned just in case something does happen and Alina needs it" was all she could think about the whole trip.

"They said that you would need some sunscreen when you go out to the pool." Crystal told them as she grabbed one for each of them. "And you also need some kind of evening wear for any possible events, so let's go over to the dress and see what we could find."

"Just as long as they don't have anything with ruffles on it then it's alright with me." Alina pointed out.

"I respect that, but what's wrong with ruffles?" Anna asked her.

"Trust me, it's just not something that I want to wear on any of my outfits because it looks crazy and it gets in the way." Alina explained to her.

"Oh, and I remember that picture you took in that dress that had ruffles at the bottom when you were younger." Anna pointed out. "But I haven't told anyone else about it so your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." Alina told her.

When they got over to the dress they each picked out something that they liked and tried it on in the dressing room. Anna picked out two dresses to try on to see how they looked on her.

"Alright, girls, let's see those dresses on you." Crystal waited for them outside.

Victoria came out first. "This dress is too cute." She really liked it.

Then Kayla came out in her dress. "I like the color, and it looks like a ball gown."

Maura was next. "I don't like the big bow in the back, but I like the color."

"Great, what about you, Anna-girl?" Crystal waited.

Anna came out of the dressing room. "I like this one better than the other, there's no bow or ribbon in the back of it or anywhere." She commented with a smile. "And there are no ruffles on it either."

"Oh, I like it too, so we'll get this one for you." Crystal said looking over to her daughter and thought that she was getting older.

Noodle came out of the dressing room in her dress. It was half way pass her keens going down, and she liked it. And it was strapless. "This looks great on me."

Emi came out in a dress that almost touched the ground, but not completely. It was a pinkish-red looking dress. "What do you girls think of this dress?" She asked them.

"It looks great, Emi." Crystal commented, and the others agreed with her. "Alina, we're waiting on you now, let's see it."

Alina's dressing room door slowly opened and she was walking out of the dressing room. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing and how wonderful she looked in the dress she picked out. The dress was black, strapless, and it came pass her keen caps, but it didn't touch the ground completely either. It even had a small cut on the right hand side.

"How does it look?" Alina asked them.

"You look wonderful, Alina, and the color suits you so well." Crystal commented. "I love it."

"Yeah, we like it too." Noodle commented for all of them. "A bunch of people are going to be so speechless when they see you wearing this. Can't wait to see what 2D is going to say when he sees it."

"Do we have to do that?" Alina asked them.

"Come on, girls, let's go pay for these and head home so that we could pack for you things for tomorrow." Crystal told them. "And you don't need much since it's only an over night trip. And we have to live at eleven to get you girls there on time since you're going to be living here at twelve this evening." She pointed out.

"Yeah, that's what time we always live when they have this little trip every summer so that we could get there by seven in the morning." Emi pointed out. "And we just need evening wear, swim suites, sunscreen, and some performing cloth because they're going to make each of us perform in the afternoon."

"Oh, that's great, so really won't be needing too much for this after all." Crystal said. "And I would like to know how you're all going to be doing that in one day."

"We get there by seven so that we could get situated and hang out in the pool for a few hours and do whatever; then in the afternoon, around twelve or one, they make everyone perform to see what they were going to be working with this year." Noodle told her everything about it. "Then in the evening is when we have the party before we live the next morning."

"Oh, that's how it works." Crystal understood it now.

The girls changed back into their cloth and put their dresses on the hangers so that they could pay for it.

"Yeah and there's going to be a lot of students there but to the point that's it's going to be jam packed and all." Emi pointed out.

"Oh, that's good." Crystal commented.

They paid for their dresses and went home to get ready for the trip, and Emi was going to be picked up from there as soon as they got back so that she could go home and pack up too. When they got there they saw her parents waiting for her outside and they were talking to Russell.

"Oh, my parents are here already?" Emi was surprised to see them as they pulled up.

When they got out of the car they walked over to Emi parents and join them in the conversation.

"Hay, Emi, we had to come a little early to get you so that you could get all your things together." Emi's mom, Mrs. Connor, a woman with blond hair, had explained.

"Alright, and I have a dress to pack for the trip too." Emi told them. She showed them the dress to see what they think about it.

"I think it looks wonderful." Mr. Conner commented with joy. He was wearing a business suit because he had just got off of work for the day. "You could pack that with your things."

"Will, we better get home so that we won't waste anymore daylight while we still have time." Mrs. Connor pointed out. "It was nice getting a chance to meet you all on your third day here." She said as they were walking to their car.

"It was nice meeting you too." Crystal responded with a smile.

Emi and her parents took off in their car to head home. Emi waved to them as they left, and they waved back to her as they were fading into the sun set.

They girls went inside the house and went up to their rooms to get everything they needed for the trip. It didn't take them long to pack up and get ready for the trip, so they had plenty of time to chill out since they didn't have to be until eleven o'clock this evening to get to the school by twelve. And this is where things start to get just a little in sine when the packing was over.

"I know I have to take my waned with me just in case Wilt shows up again while we're there." Alina was about to go into the closet and get her waned out of the suit case so that she could put it in her bag.

But that all was interrupted in a matter of moments.

"Alina could come and help me with something?" Crystal called out from the living room.

"Sure, I'm coming right now." Alina rushed down to the living room to see what was going on.

As soon as she was gone Victoria snuck into her room to see where she was had headed the waned from her and everyone. She wasn't doing this to be evil or to take the waned from Alina, she was doing this just in case Alina needed it and she didn't have it with her at the time. She looked in the closet where she saw Alina going into earlier but she didn't see it anywhere. She looked in the suit case that was on the floor of the closet, and she got in by picking the lock, and she couldn't believe it. Alina was hiding the waned in the suit case that no one except her could get into; she thought that it was a good thing that she did this.

When she heard Alina upstairs she closed the case and locked it back up, closed the closet door rushed out of there and back to her room to act like nothing had even happened and she was in there the whole time.

Alina went into the closet and got her waned out of the suit case and put it in her bag so that she would have it while she on the trip. After that she got out the guitar and song book and started to write out a new song for La' Vega. She started playing it and writing it out as she went along with it.

2D was walking by the room her room, after getting into a big fight with Murdoc over nothing as usual, and that's when he heard her singing the song. Alina looked at him and stopped.

"Hay." Alina greeted him.

"Hay, I heard you working on a new song." 2D walked in to join her. "It sounds really good." He commented with a smile as he took a seat on the floor.

"Thank you." Alina replied.

She continued to play song and write it out while 2D listened to her the whole time. Everything was going great until Murdoc joined the mix, and was getting mad as usual. But then again when doesn't he get mad.

"What is going on in here?" Murdoc asked them. He started to fill up with anger once again for the second time since the girls got there.

"Alina is working on a new song for her group, and you should hear it, it sounds great." 2D told him. "She's even playing it out on her guitar."

"Let me guess, another hip hop song that I don't listen to and that is going to drive me crazy. Let me see this." Murdoc took the song book from Alina and looked over it. He looked over it for a while before giving his final answer. "Just as I thought, I'm going lose my mind as soon as I hear this."

"Give her a break, Murdoc, it's her song for her group, and it's not like you have to sing it anyway." 2D felt really bad for Alina so he stood up for her.

"Don't even go there, I am beyond giving everyone in this house a break after what I had to deal ever since yesterday and it hasn't stopped or come close to an end." Murdoc was getting over heated with angry feelings inside. "Don't even try to clam me down because I don't want to hear it, and I hope you two think I'm kidding."

Maura into the room next to see what was up.

"Hay, Alina, is everything alright in here or do you need my help with something right now?" Maura asked.

Murdoc walked over to Maura and moved her into the hallway and closed the bed room door.

"Hay, I wasn't done talking to my friend, Murdoc; let in me." Maura called out to him.

"She'll be out in a minute you could talk to her then, Maura." Murdoc responded as he really started to heat up to max now. "Go watch TV in your room or something while you're waiting, I do not feel like dealing with this right now."

They heard Maura's footsteps as she walked away from the door and back to her room to do what she was told.

"Murdoc, just because you're upset that doesn't mean you could take your anger out on everyone else." 2D started to stand up for everyone. "We're all tired of you acting like this when we had nothing to do with it."

"Don't make me hurt you, stupid." Murdoc warned him.

2D didn't feel like hearing Murdoc's mouth and Alina didn't feel like hearing it either after what was being said during the conversation. It was really starting to get out of hand at this point.

"Alina, now I know you have some smart remark to make, and I'm just waiting for it to come out of your mouth." Murdoc was really pushing it.

"Just live her alone while you still can before she decides to say something smart to you and make you look stupid." 2D was trying to save her from this attention that was coming out of nowhere.

Alina giggled a little bit on the inside so that Murdoc wouldn't know that she thought it was funny. But Murdoc could tell that she was laughing regardless of the fact that she was laughing on the inside because she was smiling.

"SHUT UP!" Murdoc was beyond this moment of humor.

Alina just moved back on her bed so she wouldn't be anywhere near him right now.

"Hay, you live her alone, she didn't do anything to you." 2D stood up from where he was sitting. He was protecting from getting hurt by Murdoc.

"SHUT UP, 2D, YOU'RE REALLY ASKING FOR IT AND I'M TIRED OF THE BOTH OF YOU!" Murdoc barked at the both of them.

"Again, Alina has nothing to do with you feeling this way so you shouldn't yell at her or anyone else." 2D was upset at Murdoc's behavior.

"Are you trying to test me, dummy?" Murdoc was referring to 2D. "It's only fair to warn you that you are pushing me pass my limit, and I was talking to the teen."

"But you're being rude to her for no reason." 2D pointed out.

Murdoc pushed 2D to the ground which had caused 2D to fall back and hit his head on the desk where Alina's laptop rested and put him in so much pain. Alina rushed over and helped 2D back up to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Alina asked.

"I'll be alright as soon as the pain is gone." 2D rubbed the back of his head where the pain was coming from.

"That you should teach you to knock it off when I tell you to." Murdoc laughed in his evil way once again. "You're lucky the girl was here to help you when you needed her. This just made my day even better watching her protect you from me."

"You don't scare me." 2D told him.

Murdoc grabbed 2D's shirt. "What was that?" He asked in an evil tone.

"You heard what I said, you don't scare me." 2D repeated himself.

Alina knew that Murdoc was about to kill 2D for saying that so she decided to fall on the floor and fake the whole thing to stop that from happening so 2D wouldn't get hurt. But unfortunately, Murdoc was onto her at this point.

"Ah!" Alina let out a scream to make it seem real.

"Alina." 2D rushed over to help her up, not knowing that she was faking it to protect him. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alina responded. She back up on her feet.

Murdoc pushed 2D out of the way and turned his attention to Alina with anger at what had just happened. He knew what was tried to do, and why she even did it in the first place. He grabbed her arm so she wouldn't get away without hearing what he was going to say to her.

"Alina, you stay out of this because I am this close to hurting 2D, and I don't need you getting in the middle of this." Murdoc barked at her.

"Let her go, Murdoc." 2D stood up and rushed over to stop the event from taking place.

"Look, 2D, I'm so sick of you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong and I'm so sock of you trying to test me." Murdoc told him. He turned to look over to Alina. "And that goes for you too, missy." He told her.

Alina pulled away from his gripe, and Murdoc looked at her with an expression that he was upset with her or something.

"She didn't piss you off; you're just getting mad at her for no reason the same way to get with me." 2D wasn't going to let him get to Alina too, he felt that no should have to put up with this behavior from Murdoc.

"2D, if you ever-" Murdoc was cut off when Alina started to speak up.

"Murdoc, do you have to be so mean to everyone in here when they don't even have anything to do with you feeling the way you do?" Alina asked him.

"Well excuse me, little lady, it's not my problem that everyone is feeling back due to me dealing with my anger problems." Murdoc noticed that she was falling for 2D's little speech. He put his hand on Alina's shoulder. "And I'll be happier if you just ignored that garbage 2D is filling your head with, it's not something that I would approve of." He laughed in an evil way again.

Alina moved away from him again. 2D walked over to her to protect her from what might happen next; he hugged her.

"Oh come on, what is this? A love fest?" Murdoc was making a joke about this. "You two are killing me with this mess; it's been like this ever since you got here. You two are unrepeatable for some odd reason."

"That's none of your business." 2D responded.

Noodle barged into the room with fear that something terrible was going on that they didn't know about.

"Noodle, what do you want now?" Murdoc asked her.

"Alina, we need your help outside; Wilt is back, and has an army of zombie with him this time, and you have to use that waned." Noodle explained. "Now would be a good time to break it out.

"Waned? What waned are you talking about?" 2D asked them.

"Yes, what waned is she talking about now, Alina?" Murdoc wanted to know what was going on this time. "And what the heck is going on?" He was about to start losing his temper when he heard those words.

Alina rushed to her bag and got out the waned to show them what Noodle was talking about. She began to explain everything the best way that she could so that they could understand what was happening.

"Wilt is after me because he thinks that I'm some witch named Salem who defeated him a long time ago. So now I have her powers and her waned so she could use to defeat him." Alina explained. "I don't know how much longer it's going to happen, but I'll be able to defeat him now." She took off and went outside to take care of the danger.

Before she made it out of the bed room, Murdoc noticed that Alina's locket was glowing for the first time since they got here. "Hay, Alina, why is your locket glowing?" He asked her.

"My locket glows every time danger is heading our way." Alina explained to him. She continued on walking outside.

Russell noticed that Alina was rushing out when she passed him in the lobby. "Where is she going?" He asked.

"Wilt is back and she has to go out there to stop him." 2D explained to him.

"Are you serious? We have to go and help her." Russell and the others rushed out there to help her out.

"Oh, this is never going to end until that girl is free of that guy and won't have to worry about him back here." Murdoc didn't want to do anything for anyone, but he decided that he had no choice but to do it this time so he followed the others.

When she finally got there she saw everything that could never be toped with by anything else.

"Greetings, Salem, I told you that I would be back for you. Did you miss me while I was gone?" Wilt noticed her.

"Not one bit." Alina was prepared for this battle that was probably never going to end. "And my name isn't-" She was cut off.

"Oh, will too bad, because I finally got you right where I want you." Wilt grabbed Alina by using a form of magic. "You're coming with me."

"Alina, hang on! I'm coming!" 2D was trying to save Alina from the danger that was yet to come for her, which he did.

"Hay!" Wilt had other ideas. "I am not done with you!" He called out to them as they ran off.

"Alina, are alright?" 2D asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for saving me." Alina replied with a smile. But then she looked at the waned in her hand that she knew she had to use to end this battle once and for all.

"Alina, be careful out there-I don't want you to get hurt." 2D told her. He was a very good friend for doing that.

"I'll be fine." Alina promised him with full honesty. "And I have to do this if I want to save you and the rest of my friends from this war."

She ran back to do what she was chosen to do all along while 2D helped out the others and defeated a few zombies.

Wilt just laughed in his evil way at what was going on. "Hay, Salem, your friends seem to be in a lot of trouble and could use your help." He pointed out to her.

Alina looked back at them and saw everything that was happening.

The zombies were getting closer to the house. Everyone else dealt with them while Alina dealt with Wilt.

"Go get him, Alina, so him what your made of." Victoria told her.

"Come on, show him what you've got, it won't stop you." Kayla added. She was defeating the zombies too.

"But what about you guys?" Alina noticed the situation that they were facing.

"Don't worry about us, we could take it from here." Maura told her.

The Gorillaz where helping them out too.

"I'm guessing your friends don't need you after all." Wilt was only making it worse than what it already is.

"You're going to pay for this." Alina warned him.

"What are you doing?" Wilt wasn't surprised at all, and he didn't know what to do to stop her this time.

Alina used the waned and the powers to defeat Wilt like she had planed to since she'd gotten it for the first time. After that everything went back to normal just for the moment. The zombies went away and Wilt gave up.

"I'll be back, and I'll get even next time." Wilt took off to think of a bigger plan to get Alina back for this defeat. "You just wait."

"Yah, Alina! You did it! You saved us from the zombies and from Wilt's dume!" Noodle cheered her on as they rushed over to thank Alina for what she had done for them. "We knew you could do it."

"Alright, that is it for today, let's settle down and go on without anymore trouble I have to step in and deal with." Murdoc interrupted them and made them go back inside.

Alina followed them until she was stopped by Murdoc.

"Alina, can I talk to you for a second?" Murdoc asked her.

"Sure." Alina agreed to it.

"What was that all about? And how did you get the waned?" Murdoc asked her.

"I thought I've already told you about that before I left the room to stop the mess from going on." Alina pointed out.

"Is there more to that?" Murdoc asked her.

Crystal and Anna rushed out to see what was going on and to make sure that everyone was alright.

"Is everything alright out here?" Crystal saw a waned in Alina's hand and thought that to herself. "Please tell me that is not what I think it is."

"Alina, where did you get that waned from?" Anna asked her.

"I'll explain everything to you later." Alina told them. "It's a really long story that is hard to tell from start to finish."

"Trust me, I would be glade to hear all about it-and don't leave out a single detail when you tell it." Murdoc warned her.

When they got inside that's when Alina told them everything about why Wilt was after her, and gaining powers from a witch right down from a magical waned and locket. It was hard for them to believe at first, but after a while they did believe every word she said and she had all of the proof there was to make it believable when they take their first look at all of it. Her friends even told them that it was all true, and Emi even did research and figured it out, which is how they found out about it in the first place.

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Goodbye is just for the day**_

It was only three more hours until it was time for them to go to the school and live for their summer field trip and meet all of the student that were at their new school, and they were lucky to have Noodle around to show them the ropes of this new place called home. Everyone was so excited to go and they couldn't wait any longer to go and have some fun for the weekend. Anna was excited about the trip too.

She passed the time by watching her favorite TV show, The Magical World, and, which was about a witch named Salem. She thought about Alina having Salem's powers to protect her, her friends, and herself. She watched whenever she can, and it was a great show for a seven-year-old girl like Anna.

She even knew the words to the theme song to the show and sung it every time it came on and when it went off.

And when the show went off she laid down on her bed and wished that she could watch it again. "I wish I could be just like her." She sat up on her bed and wondered where everyone else was or what they were doing.

Anna was walking around the place looking for someone to hang out with. She found her mom, Crystal, in the kitchen making dinner for everyone and talking to Russell and Murdoc. She was going to wait until they were done talking before she entered the room to hang out with her mom. But it wasn't long before Murdoc noticed the little blond headed girl in the living room while he was drinking a cup of water. He had a feeling that she was coming for something, and he hadn't seen her all day since the attack.

"Where did you come from?" Murdoc asked her.

"Who is it this time?" Crystal asked him.

"It's you're little girl, Anna. She was just standing in the living room watching us for the longest time." Murdoc told her. "She wants something."

"Murdoc, you really don't mean that." Crystal said as a joke with a very big smile.

"I'm not kidding around; all seven-year-olds would do something like that." Murdoc was being serious. "I remember when I did that with my parents."

Anna laughed at him for saying that. She walked into the kitchen to join them for a while.

Murdoc picked her up and put her on his lap so that she could get a break from walking around all day.

"Where did you go after we had talked to Alina, Anna?" Crystal asked her little girl who had the cutest smile that could light up the room.

"I was in my room watching TV for a while, but then I started walking around as soon as the show was over." Anna explained to them.

"That figures, you all have gotten attached to that thing so much since you got here." Murdoc was making fun of her in a joking way that could probably stick to everyone and make them remember a time when Murdoc was actually nice to them. "I also know that you want something too. Come on, out with it." He wasn't going to let that slide if it was true.

"No, I don't anything." Anna was going along with the joke and laughed at him.

"Oh, I guess I was wrong after all, enough said." Murdoc finally believed her.

He tickled her and she started to laugh a little.

Crystal finally finished cooking dinner for everyone. She walked over to little Anna and placed a genital kiss on her head. That proved that she loves her little girl a lot, and just as much as she loves her god sister, Alina. She was surprised that she was this strong as a single mom since she kicked Anna's dad out a few years ago when Anna was only four-years-old and still a baby.

"Do you have your stuff ready for tonight?" Crystal asked her.

"Yeah." Anna replied with a smile.

"Alright, why don't you go find the others for me and tell them that dinner is ready." Crystal suggested in a kind way.

"Okay." Anna got off of Murdoc's lap and took off to find the others.

"How did you get her to be such a sweet kid like that?" Murdoc asked Crystal.

"It's really hard to explain, she and Alina just follow the rules, show respect, get along with each other, and that's basically it." Crystal told him.

"Wow, I thought that they would just get smart with you and the others all the time." Murdoc admitted. He was glade that it wasn't true. "They're both great girls." He commented.

"Yeah, I must be doing something right." Crystal agreed with him, and she knew how great both of her girls are.

After telling the others that dinner was ready Anna went down to Alina's room to tell her. She didn't go in when she heard music playing because she didn't want to bother her and make her lose her place in the song.

Alina was in her room working on the new song for La' Vega once again. 2D heard her and decided to join her again like he did before. He almost fell asleep while listening to Alina played the song on her guitar because it was so peaceful and smoothing for him to enjoy after a long day of dealing with drama. Alina noticed that 2D fell asleep on the floor of her bed room and she decided to wake him up so that she could hang out with him for a little while before it was time to go.

"Alina, what just happen?" 2D asked her.

"You were listening to the song I was writing and was knocked out." Alina helped him up to his feet. "I decided to wake you up so that you won't miss out on us living for the trip."

"Oh, thanks, if you didn't do that I would have been here until the next morning." 2D was glade to hear that from Alina. "I'll just have to deal with Murdoc while you're all gone for the day tomorrow."

"Oh, I forgot all about that." Alina figured that out with 2D's help. "I'm so sorry about that, 2D."

"It's alright, Alina, I'll make an attempt to tuff it out here while you're away on that trip tomorrow; it's only going to be for one day." 2D didn't want to make her feel bad for him or anything like that. It wasn't her fault. "But I'm really worried about you." He admitted that to her.

"You're are? Why?" Alina asked him.

"Oh, you know, Wilt chasing you down and he won't stop until he gets what he wants." 2D explained to her.

"Oh, will I personally don't blame anyone for being worried." Alina understood where he was coming from with this honesty that she thought was so sweet of him. "I would be worried about the situation that we're dealing with right now too."

Anna just so happened to be standing in the doorway to the bed room and was glade to find someone, or some people, to talk to since everyone else was off in the kitchen for their last dinner for the next twenty-four hours. She smiled at them.

"Alina, I think we have company." 2D noticed Anna.

Alina turned over to look at her as Anna walked in to give them a group hug.

"Where have you been?" Alina asked her.

"I went into the kitchen and mom told me to tell you guys that dinner is ready." Anna explained to them.

"Alright, we're coming." Alina responded.

They walked to the kitchen together and joined the others at the table.

"Hay, where have you two been all this time? And what have you been up to?" Murdoc asked them.

"I was just helping Alina write some new song the whole time." 2D thought that Murdoc was trying to be funny when he said that. "And I thought that Crystal would be the one to ask that question, not you." He commented.

Murdoc was getting mad at 2D again for saying something that. "Do not make me hurt you again, 2D, I am really this close to knocking you out." He warned him.

"Wow, I'm so scared." 2D whispered to Alina so that only she could hear him.

Murdoc grabbed 2D by his shirt as he filled up with anger. "What was that, you stupid idiot?" He asked with anger.

"Relax, Murdoc, he really didn't mean it." Alina was saving 2D for the second time today.

"Knock it off, Alina, this doesn't concern you." Murdoc was barking at her now, again.

"You really should think about listening to her for once, she might be right." 2D was taking her side.

"2D just shut up!" Murdoc wasn't going to let it happen again. Not this time after it had just took place today.

"Murdoc, we already have enough drama in house, please clam down." Alina was trying to help the situation.

"CLAM DOWN! CLAM DOWN! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, LITTLE GIRL, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" Murdoc was raising voice. "AND I DON'T NEED TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU OR ANYONE ELSE! I'M THE ONE RUNNING THIS SHOW AROUND HERE!"

"Lets him think that so we won't crush his ego." 2D joked around and laughed.

Alina laughed right along with him.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Murdoc was really going out of his way now.

Crystal decided to step in and end it.

"Now, guys, we're trying to make this evening peaceful for the girls since we won't see them tomorrow." Crystal told them. "Let's just settle down and have a good time and make it enjoyable, for the girls."

"She's right, Murdoc." 2D was making fun of Murdoc.

Murdoc looked over at 2D while still holding his shirt. He let go of his shirt and finally sat down.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for the girls." Murdoc was taking that time to clam down and relax, which really isn't his thing. "You got lucky this time, 2D, oh you've got so lucky." He really didn't feel like doing anything for the girls or anyone at this point.

Russell noticed that the whole time.

"Murdoc, it's not that serious-" Russell was cut off.

"Don't start up right now, Russell; I'm not in the mood for hearing another thing about this." Murdoc was really feeling the stress of the moment.

"Come on, Murdoc, give me a break." Russell was trying to make a break through from this to end the drama that was going on.

"No." Murdoc said with anger.

"Murdoc, please don't take it on everyone else when we're only trying to help to deal with it as friends." Noodle was trying to help and she actually did.

Murdoc looked at her like she was insane with that comment.

"Think about it, we're like one big happy family who shares everything together." Noodle added to give the idea of where she was going with this conversation.

"I don't think happy would be the word because I'm not happy, we're nuttier than any other family in the world." Murdoc was making fun of her.

"Oh, give me a break, Murdoc." Noodle laughed a little bit at first.

"Alright, let's just have a good time while we still can so that the girls could have something to remember before their trip." Crystal told them.

Crystal passed out the plates with Anna and Alina's help and they all sat down at the table together. They all enjoyed their dinner and made the most of it and everything was going great.

After that finished dinner everyone went back to doing their own thing for a while to pass the time. Kayla was in her room watching TV, Victoria was in her room listening to music, Maura was in her room watching TV as well, and Anna was hanging out with her mom for the rest of the time. And Alina was in her room playing her guitar again to see if she could come with another new song again. Murdoc went back to his Winnebago, like he usually does.

2D was walking around to see where she was so that he could hang out with her a little longer while he still could because it was almost time for her and other girls to live and go to away for the evening. He also wanted to give her something that he made for her during his free time so that she could have a gift.

Little did he know Noodle was standing right behind him so that she could see everything that was going to take place during this event. But then he turned around and spotted her right there.

"Noodle, where did you come from?" 2D asked her.

"Just thought that you might need moral support." Noodle explained with a joyful smile. "And I have to keep watch for Murdoc so he won't bother you or say anything."

"Will right now I'm just looking for Alina right now so that I could give her something before you girls go. And keep Murdoc away while you're keeping watch, I would hate for him to get in the way of things." 2D was giving out instructions.

"That I can do." Noodle agreed to it. She always kept a promise.

He finally found her in her room sitting on her bed and playing her heart out.

"There she is, sitting there and playing so gracefully." 2D had a feeling that she would be in here when he heard the music coming from her room. "I would hate to just go in there and interrupt her from this."

"2D, don't miss out on this, she is right there and she's not going to be here much longer; you can't wait and put this off." Noodle was giving me confidents. "Go in there and talk to her before you lose your chance to do it right now."

"Alright, I'll do it." 2D agreed with Noodle so he went to talk to Alina like he had planed.

Alina looked up at him and noticed that he was there the whole time. She knew he wanted to hang out with her for the next few minutes that they had left.

"Hay, 2D, what's up?" Alina asked him.

"Hay, Alina, is it okay if I come in?" 2D was standing there just waiting for an answer.

"Sure, you could come in." Alina okayed it.

2D walked in and sat in his usual spot on the floor.

"So what's going on?" Alina asked him.

"Will, I have something that I want to give you, and I hope you like it." 2D had reached into this pocket to get out his gift for Alina. He held it out and put it in her hands, and it was a bracelet.

Alina couldn't believe it when she saw it.

"Noodle let me barrow some string and beads to make this for you." 2D explained to her. "Do you like it?" He asked her.

"It's beautiful, thank you, 2D." Alina commented with joy. "I really like it."

2D put the bracelet on Alina and tied it tight it enough so it wouldn't fall off of her hand at all.

"No problem, just a little welcome present for you. It's a friendship bracelet." 2D told her. He was glade to her smile again, and he loved it when she smiled. "I hope you like pink and black. Those were the only colors that Noodle has right now."

"It's alright, 2D, I like these colors anyway." Alina told him. She was really honest about that.

"Girls, it's time to go." Crystal called out to them.

"Will, I better go." Alina grabbed her bag and made sure that the song book and her waned was in there just in case Wilt happened to show up and pay a visit. She also took her guitar with her.

"Alright, I'll see when you come home." 2D said.

2D gave her a hug as a way of saying goodbye, and she hugged him back. He rubbed her fingers through her hair again.

"Oh, that is so sweet." Noodle thought to herself.

"What is so sweet?" Murdoc snuck up from behind.

Noodle got scared by the sound of Murdoc's voice.

"Where is 2D? And where and is Alina?" Murdoc asked her with anger.

"I don't know they're around here somewhere." Noodle tapped on Alina's bed room door to let them know that something was going on.

"They're in there, aren't they?" Murdoc was getting fired up.

"No, they're not in here." Noodle was trying to protect them from danger.

"LITTLE GIRL, DON'T YOU LIE TO ME RIGHT NOW, I AM NOT UP FOR IT!" Murdoc wasn't buying any of it.

Noodle didn't answer him.

"FORGET IT, IF YOU'RE GOING TO STAND HERE AND GIVE ME A LOAD OF CRAP I'M GOING IN THERE TO SEE FOR MYSELF." Murdoc pushed Noodle out of the way so that he could walk in.

"Murdoc, don't go in there." Noodle was trying to stop him but it was too late for that.

Murdoc walked in to the room to get her, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. "Alina, your godmother is waiting for you in the car; you have to get out there, now." He grabbed Alina's hand and took away from 2D which had interrupted their "Goodbyes" and everything. "You'll see 2D when you get back."

2D was really upset with what Murdoc had just done to him.

When Murdoc and Alina got to the car Murdoc put her stuff in the back, and she had to help him load the car since she was the only one still out while Crystal ran into the house to get some last minute things for them. Alina noticed that he looked really steamed about something so she just kept her mouth shut, which didn't last long until Murdoc opened his mouth.

"Alina, I am going to ask you something, and I want you to be perfectly honest with me when you tell me." Murdoc told her.

"Okay." Alina didn't feel too good about what was about to come out of his mouth, and she wasn't ready to hear it.

"What was 2D doing in your room? And you better tell me the truth." Murdoc asked her.

"Nothing, he just came in to give me this friendship bracelet that he made for me, that's all." Alina even showed it to him.

Murdoc thought that she was leaving something out from this. He looked at it but didn't tell her what he thought about it.

"He said it was a welcome present." Alina added.

"Will if that's true, then why did he hug you when I walked in there? Did you two do something?" Murdoc wanted to know more.

"No, he was just telling me goodbye, that's why he hugged me." Alina explained to him, which was true.

She was about to get in the car until Murdoc grabbed her hand and stopped her. She got a little startled by that.

"Don't you lie to me, little girl; and don't think that I'm going to believe you for one second." Murdoc didn't believe her. "You better tell me what really happened in there."

"I just did, I told you everything that had happened." Alina told him.

"Yeah right, I am not buying that." Murdoc still had a gripe on Alina's hand. "I want to know what was going on in there."

"Nothing that you're thinking of had happened; I don't know why you don't believe me when I already told you." Alina pulled her hand away from him. She finally got in the car and sat in the front seat. She locked the door, but she had the window rolled down because it was hot in the car.

He noticed that Alina was telling the truth after all so he felt really bad for what had happened and the way he talked to her.

"Oh my goodness, I hate it when this happens to me." Murdoc walked over to the car window and got to talk to Alina. "Alina, I'm sorry for what I did and what I said to you."

"Is it because you don't like 2D?" Alina asked him.

"Yeah, you figured it out, I just really dislike him and it's been like that since day one." Murdoc explained to her. "There are times when he could just bother me."

"Even when he doesn't do anything to you?" Alina asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much." Murdoc was admitting it. "I just can't take it."

"But he's a good friend, and he could be your friend too if you give him a chance to prove it." Alina suggested. She had a good point.

"There are times when I'm nice to him, but then again I can't stand it-it's like hanging out with a big baby." Murdoc said.

"No he's not, or other wise he wouldn't be as cool as he is right now." Alina pointed out.

Everyone else was coming out to the car so that they could finally take off.

"Alright, everyone, we're all ready to go." Crystal said as they got into the car. "Is everything all packed up?" She asked Murdoc.

"Yeah, all of the girls bags are already in the back of the car and everything is accounted for." Murdoc answered her. "Alina even helped me take care of it to make it go faster so that you could just live as soon as you all got out here."

"Aren't going to miss us while we're gone?" Maura asked Murdoc as a joke.

"I don't know, maybe." Murdoc was joking about that.

Maura knew that he was joking so she just smiled.

"Alina, keep that locket from glowing while we're gone, I don't want people to think we're wired all because of you." Victoria was sitting on the right hand side of Kayla.

"Again, Victoria, it's nothing that me or anyone could control it's only going to happen whenever danger is coming for us." Alina explained to her

"Whatever." Victoria was ignoring her.

"Here we go with the fighting again; it's the same thing every time." Anna was getting tired of this happening again.

"Just have some fun on your trip, girls, we'll be here when you get back." Murdoc told them. He padded Alina's head and took off. "And don't fight with each other or other wise it will ruin your trip. I don't even know why I'm tell you girls this when I shouldn't even care about it at all." He went back into the house after saying goodbye to the girls and closed the front door.

"You know he cares about us, it's just going to take him a while to get use to it." Alina told them.

"You could so tell that he does." Kayla agreed with her.

Crystal started the car and drove off to the school. "Alright, girls, we're off. We're going, Annie, we're going!" She told them.

Anna was excited to finally be going on this trip.

"You girls are going to love this place, and it's going to be something everyone's going to talk about when school starts up again." Noodle assured them.

"We can't wait." Victoria told them.

Alina didn't know what to think about this whole thing, and all she could worry

about was 2D being stuck in the house with Murdoc the whole time._**Chapter Ten**_

_**Meeting the new group on the block**_

When they finally got to the school Crystal parked the car and they got their bags out of the car. They also saw some of the other students that were going on the trip too, and that sort of worried La' Vega a little bit since they didn't know any of them. But now they were going meet them; they just hoped that everything going to work out and that nothing was going to go wrong.

"Alright, girls, here we are; and it looks like you have company." Crystal noticed all of the students who were also waiting for the bus and attending the trip. She even noticed more people coming to join the others that were already there. "It looks it's going to be packed."

"Yeah, it's like a line of people, and the teachers are there too." Maura pointed out. "And I think the buses are coming." She added.

"And there's the little kids group, and I think that Anna is suppose to be over there with them." Alina pointed out.

"Oh, perfect, thank you, Alina. Come on, Anna, let's walk you over to your group before they live without you." Crystal walked Anna over to the group of little seven-year-old kids who were also waiting for the bus. "You girls could start going over with other students while I wait with Anna."

The girls grabbed their bags, walked over to the others and waited for the bus just like they did. Everything was going good so far at this point, but no one even noticed that they were there until Emi showed up.

"Hay, girls, so glade you've got here before I did." Emi walked over to them.

"Yeah, Crystal drove us, but she's standing with Anna and just talking to her new teacher right now." Noodle explained to her.

"So did you girls talk to anyone around here yet?" Emi asked them.

"No, we were hoping that they would come over and talk to us first instead of just going up to them and bothering them." Alina explained the plan.

"Oh, come on, Noodle and I will introduce you girls to everyone before the bus gets here." Emi told them.

Noodle and Emi lead them and showed them around so that they could meet some new people. The La' Vega girls still remind strong about this idea of meeting new people and getting to know a little more about what goes on at this school before the school year actually begins so that they would know what to except or what to look forward too.

"I don't know about this." Alina spoke up.

"Yeah, me too." Victoria was feeling the same.

And so were the other two.

"Don't worry, we'll be there and help you out if anything goes just so happens to go wrong." Noodle promised them. "You're all going to do just fine here, I could tell you that right now."

"Yeah, and everyone here is just like family, you'll see." Emi was making the situation better for them. "And you'll actually like some of the students here once you get to know them, and I'm sure that they'll like you girls too." She remind on the positive things that could happen for her new friends.

They finally decided to trust Noodle and Emi on this and put their lives in their hands. They've been going here a lot longer than they have so they knew that those two knew what they were talking about.

"Oh, perfect timing, Beth is going to be the first person you'll meet and we'll work our way from there." Noodle suggested. She stopped before she got any farther. "Hay, Beth, we have some new friends of ours that we want you to meet."

Beth walked over to them.

"Who are they? Are they the new singing group that you told me was coming here for that record deal?" Beth asked.

"This is Victoria, Kayla, Alina, and Maura." Noodle introduced them to each other. "They're La' Vega, the new singing group, and they're going to be going to our school this year."

"Wow, that's great, nice to meet you girls." Beth told them. She was glade to see some new faces around here. "You're really going to like it here." Beth fell over and had dropped a cup of water on the ground.

It landed on someone who was standing right behind her.

"Great, get my new shoes wit why don't you." A boy named Brendan stood there.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you standing there." Beth picked up her cup and cleaned it off before putting it back in her bag.

"Once again I'm waiting with the nerd and her little friends who are cooler than her, and I'm not surprised." Brendan noticed La' Vegan standing right in front of him. He took Alina's glasses without even talking to her first, and cleaned them. "And who are the new girls going on the trip with us?" He asked them. He finally gave Alina her glasses back.

"This is La' Vega, the girls that Noodle was telling us about." Emi explained.

"You mean the girls that were coming to live here for the record deal, and that were going to our school from now on?" Brendan asked them.

"Yeah, these are the ones I was telling you about the whole time." Noodle said.

"I'm Kayla." Kayla introduced herself first.

"I'm Maura." Maura was sitting on her bag.

"I'm Victoria, nice to meet you." Victoria said.

"Who's the girl with the glasses that's sitting on her bag and writing in that book?" Brendan asked her.

"Oh, that's Alina." Victoria pointed out.

"Oh, she's wearing a black mini skirt and a shirt with arm warmers." Brendan pointed out as he looked over to her.

"Brendan, you are such a chaser." Beth commented. She knew what Brendan was just trying to correct everything like he always does, and she felt sorry for Alina.

"What? I'm just making a comment, and it's not she's listening to me anyway." Brendan was trying to defend himself.

"Actually, I can hear you but I just chose to ignore you instead of saying anything about it." Alina explained to him. "And by the way, just to let you know, it's a new style where we come from."

"Oh, will thanks for telling me about that." Brendan responded.

"And thanks for cleaning my glasses for me." Alina quickly added before another word was said.

"Don't except it to happen every time." Brendan's tone was really snobby and unfriendly. "I just did it because I was the only one who noticed it in the first place, and it's not you could see since your wearing it anyway."

"Wow, I'll remember that." Alina replied back to him.

"Alright, you've meat La' Vega, and you seem to be making great friends already too." Noodle interrupted that conversation before it went any farther and lead to a tragic event for all of them. "We should find something else to talk about while we're here."

"He should really lay off and chill once in a while." Victoria thought that Brendan was being a pain in the butt.

"Don't worry about him, he's does that to all of the new students who come to our school around here." Noodle explained clearly. "It's going to take a while for him to get use to you girls being here for the first couple of days when the new school year starts."

"I hope so." Victoria said.

"Hay, Noodle." A boy's voice had called out from behind.

"Hay, Cody, I didn't know you where coming." Noodle responded. She turned around to greet him.

"Who's the new girl over there writing in her book?" Cody asked her.

"That's Alina, she's part of La' Vega, and she is going to be going to our school now with her other friends who are in the group with her." Noodle explained. "She's writing in the song book."

"She looks different from the way that I pictured she would look when you told me that they were coming." Cody commented. "But it's only because of the glasses because I didn't know that she wears glasses."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to them before we go." Noodle lead him over to the girls. "But it's only fair to warn you that they've already meat Brendan, and he seriously made them feel welcome around here."

"Oh man, what did Alina do?" Cody followed her.

"She just responded regularly." Noodle said.

"I wish I was here to see someone stand up to him for once. Serves him right for what he does to all of the new people around here." Cody said.

"Yeah, everyone would have been laughing at him for that." Noodle commented.

Alina checked her locket to make sure that it wasn't glowing at all, and it wasn't glowing now. It remind the same color it is when it's not glowing to warn them about danger or if Wilt was around anywhere spying on her before she had a chance to get away from him.

"Oh thank goodness nothing is going to happen yet." Alina thought to herself.

She put it away when she saw Noodle walking over with Cody.

"Alina, this is Cody, he wanted to meet you girls too." Noodle explained. "And I warned him that you and your friends might be a little upset after meeting what happened a few minutes ago."

"We're fine; Noodle, but thanks for doing that anyway." Alina responded. "And nice to meet you, Cody." She added.

"Nice to meet you too." Cody said. "And where are the others?" He asked her.

"Here they come right now." Alina pointed out as they got closer to them.

"Hay, girls, this is Cody." Noodle introduced them. "Cody, this is Victoria, Kayla, and Maura, Alina's group members."

"Nice to meet you girls." Cody said.

"Nice to meet you too, Cody." Victoria responded, speaking for all of them.

"And, Maura was it?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Maura started to blush a little bit.

"Do you want to hang out while we're waiting for the bus?" Cody asked her.

"Sure, we could do that." Maura responded with a smile.

Maura and Cody walked to the other side of the sidewalk while the others stayed behind and watched them.

"Oh, that was cute." Alina was happy for Maura.

"Something tells that he likes her." Kayla said.

"Why do you think that?" Victoria asked her.

"It's just the way that he asked her over there to hang out with her and just looked at her with those eyes." Kayla pointed out. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, I just noticed it while they were talking. And that's one of the signs that proves that a boy likes a girl when they first see her."

"Oh, will that's a good thing." Victoria agreed but then changed the subject. "And, Alina, don't think we don't know that 2D likes you."

"What are you talking about?" Alina asked her.

"He gave you that bracelet, he hugged you, and he protected you from Murdoc the same way that you protected him." Kayla pointed out with a smile as she looked over to Alina. "Does that tell you anything?"

"How do you even know about this?" Alina asked them.

"Look to the person standing next to you on your right hand side." Victoria told her.

Alina looked over to Noodle. "Noodle, you didn't." She giggled a little bite.

"Hay, they asked me about it." Noodle responded. "And they're your friends, give them a break."

"Alright, but I'm not taking any signs of anything until I hear something or from him myself." Alina told them.

"Alright, say what you want." Kayla said.

Maura and Cody were walking back over to them to get Maura's things. Cody already had his things with him.

"The bus is here, and it's pulling up right now." Maura picked up her things.

The others got their things together and got ready to go on the bus too.

"Alright, girls, I'll see you later." Crystal told them as she walked over to them.

"Okay." Alina spoke up for all of them.

"Bye." They all responded as they got on the bus.

"Bye." Crystal said back to them as she walked to the car and drove off.

Anna was on the bus with the little kids group since she was going to be in the second grade this school year. They were all glade that it was time to finally take off.

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Bad vibe part I**_

Mean while, Wilt was up to something back at his secret hide out that included finding away to get his revenge on the world. He knew that in order for that to happen he would need some help from someone who really can't stand Alina because he knew that it would make it a lot easier for him. And he knew just the perfect person to find.

He was waiting for a while for the spill he created finally found the person he was looking for. When the spill finally kicked in it brought the person right to him.

"Good, you're finally here, Deana; just the one I wanted to see." Wilt was glade to see her.

Little did the girls know while they were waiting for the bus to come Wilt was spying on them to see where they were going. He was so determined to get Alina this time, and he wasn't going to lose this battle. He also had a little help with that from an evil woman that La' Vega use to know, and her named was Deana Miller. She is so history, or in this case, was so history until now. Wilt searched for her before he decided to go back out there and face another defeat from the girls.

Deana use to be friends with them until they find out that she was just being their friend because they were going to be famous, which was happening. That's the reason they stopped hanging around with her, and not to forget that she's a total snob to everyone in the whole school back home before she was kicked out for doing some really tragic things that were not aloud on the school grounds or in school. One of the things she did was cause a fire in the school's gym which had caused the ninth and tenth graders to have their gym classes outside every two weeks until the gym was fixed, and she had to help the school pay for that.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me anyway?" Deana asked him. She dusted her shirt off from the dust might have gotten on her when she landed.

"My name is Wilt, and I heard you can't stand a certain girl that I'm trying so hard to capture and destroy before she destroys me first." Wilt gave out a brief summery of the information to her.

"And what does any of this have to do with me?" Deana asked him.

"Now, here's the thing, I've made three attempts to capture her, but I field at that point, so I need your help to bring her down." Wilt told her everything that had happened.

"I'm up for it." Deana agreed to help him before hearing anymore of it. "But what have you done so far before I got here?" She asked him.

"This evening our little target is going on a school summer trip and is on the bus right now as we speak. She's wearing a tracking device but she doesn't know it." Wilt was going over this step by step. He let her look at the crystal ball that showed everything that was going on. "It should be easy to get her this time since she's going to be relaxing the whole day tomorrow."

"Just exactly how long is she going to be on that trip if you want to get her before she comes back?" Deana wanted to get this started so that she could find out everything.

"She's only going to be there for the day so we have to get her before the day is over tomorrow." Wilt explained.

"Do you know where they're going?" Deana asked Wilt.

"I'm waiting for the bus to pull off so that I could get a good reading on Salem's tracker that I put in her locket." Wilt explained. "That is going to help us find her as soon as they get to their destination, but we'll have to think of a plan while we're waiting for them to get there so we won't lose to her. Does the name Salem ring a bell to you?" He asked her.

"Yeah, she use to go to an old school with her stupid friends that I use to attend until she got me kicked out." Deana was upset.

"So you could help me find her and get red of her." Wilt was glade to know that. "Her locket is where I head the tracking device, and it is going to show me where she is going and where she is hiding."

"How long will that take for it to go off?" Deana asked.

"It shouldn't take long for her to get there; they're bound to be there at two in the morning before the day starts tomorrow." Wilt explained to her.

"And what does the girl you're after look like?" Deana asked.

"This is the one I'm after." Wilt showed Deana the appearance of the girl in the crystal ball, and it turned out to be Alina. "It should ring some kind of bell to you if you have seen her before."

"That's the girl I was telling you about who she and her friends got me kicked out of school by ratting me out for starting a fire." Deana was burning up. "I'm ready for this now, just let take one look at her and I will make her and her friends pay for making the most hated person in the whole world."

"You must really be mad at her, hum?" Wilt asked her.

"What she did to me to get me kicked out of any school was the last thing she would want to do; now I'm going to get her myself." Deana was filling up with anger. "All I wanted to do was be her friend and she stabbed me in the back like that. She is going down."

"Will said." Wilt knew that this was going to work.

"So what's the plan to take her down?" Deana asked.

"Will, when she's alone and doesn't have that stupid waned of hers we'll go after her and bring her back." Wilt said.

"Sounds good to me." Deana agreed with that.

They both laughed in an evil way with confidences that this was going to work for good without any mess ups or losing to her again.

Mean while back on the bus everyone was taking their seats and waiting for the bus to take off. Some people couldn't wait any longer to have some fun in the sun and show off their talents for everyone to see.

They were making so much noise on the bus that Brendan was about to snap off on them and make them shut up for the whole trip. He was trying to read his book but he couldn't read all because of them.

"I can't wait until we get there." Victoria said.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, we're going to a hotel that four hours away from here, it's called UVA INN." Victoria pulled out a pamphlet to show them. "It has an in door pool and an out door pool, a million rooms, and a stage room for us to perform."

"It looks so cool." Maura commented. "What do you think about this, Alina?" She asked.

"I think it sounds great, and it would be worth a stay." Alina was still writing in that song book. She felt a sudden chill coming in her direction like someone was watching her or something.

"What's wrong, Alina?" Kayla asked her.

"Do you girls feel like someone is following us or is it just me?" Alina asked them. "And be honest about it because it's freaking me out."

"You better check that locket of yours to make sure it's not glowing because we can't afore for anyone to see this." Kayla told her.

Alina checked her locket to make sure that it wasn't happening. "No, it's not glowing at all. It's been like that all day." She put the locket back and made sure that no one else saw it.

"Good." Maura said.

Everyone else was still being loud and over excited as the bus finally decided to pull off. Brendan was getting tired of the volume level and couldn't take it anymore.

"Shouldn't you all be getting to sleep already? It's twelve o'clock at night, and I'm trying to read!" Brendan finally snapped off.

"Brendan, honestly, I could hear you in my ear." Beth had her ears covered. She had to sit by him because everyone else was paired up with someone else.

"That's too bad because I'm tired of everyone being so loud." Brendan ignored her.

"You don't have to make this a vale of silence for us just so you could be happy." Beth told him.

"Like I even care about everyone else having a good time." Brendan told her.

"I'll be right back." Beth got out of her seat and went to the back. "Watch my things for me."

"Fine." Brendan read his book.

Alina looked up from the song book when she noticed Beth coming to the back and setting in the seat next to her and Maura.

"Brendan is so inconsiderate." Beth started.

"What did he do to you?" Alina asked her.

"He kept telling everyone to be quite and ruined our fun just because he isn't having fun." Beth explained. "I'm really getting sick of it."

"Don't let him get to you, and it is late." Maura was trying to help.

"Yeah, and we're all going to sleep right now so we won't be up all night." Victoria said.

"Alright, I'll talk to you girls when we get there." Beth went back to her seat with Brendan and sat down.

"Hay, were you talking to those new girls that Noodle and Emi dragged on the trip?" Brendan asked her.

"What do you think?" Beth responded in a smart way.

"Why? You don't even know them." Brendan asked her.

"I meat them before you showed up, so yes I do know them. And they seem really cool." Beth defended herself in the situation. "And you would know that if you give them a chance to talk to you."

"Not even, they could be a bunch of snobs for all we know." Brendan responded.

Beth gave up.

Everyone went to sleep for the whole ride.

While Alina was asleep her locket started to glow for the time that day going on the next day. She won't know about it until she wakes up from her sleep which won't end until they get there.

Back at the hide out Wilt and Deana noticed that the locket was glowing.

"We've got her now; they're going to UVA INN." Wilt pointed out.

"That's not far from here." Deana said.

"You know where it is?" Wilt asked her.

"Yeah, I went there for a school trip before, I remember the directions and everything. Now all we have to do is follow them." Deana pointed out.

"I have a better idea, we could just use my magic to get us there when they get there, and we could find out what room Salem is going to be in." Wilt suggested.

"Better idea." Deana agreed.

They kept watch to so they wouldn't miss anything that was going to happen next.

"We just have to wait." Wilt said. "She destroyed me once, and she's not going to do it again."

"Who even called you up if you were already taken care us the first time?" Deana asked him.

"Trust me on this; you don't want to know anything about that. It's a long story I am not up for sharing with anyone at the moment." Wit got out of that conversation real quick. "But whoever did is going to wish that they hadn't done it when I'm done here."

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Bad vibe part II**_

Four hours had passed since the trip started, and everyone was still asleep on the bus. They didn't feel like getting up until they got there and could go into their rooms and finish sleeping until the morning. Too bad the bus driver couldn't sleep until they finally got there.

The light of Alina's locket caused Noodle to wake up from her sleep. She noticed it was glowing and that danger was coming their way, and it would be here before they know it. She had to wake up Alina to warn her.

"Alina, wake up, quick." Noodle tapped her on the arm.

"What is it? Are we there yet?" Alina sat up.

"We're almost there, but your locket was glowing and I don't know what's going on." Noodle pointed out.

"Oh no, Wilt is back." Alina knew what was happening.

"We have to tell the others about this before it's too late." Noodle suggested.

"Not yet, let's wait until they wake up so we won't bother them." Alina suggested.

The bus was pulling into the hotel.

"Looks like we'll have to tell them now, and it's only two in the morning." Noodle looked out the window.

Alina didn't feel like hearing any negativity coming from the girls after the first couple of times that it was talked about before. "I don't think I could tell them anything about this just yet."

"How much longer do you want to wait?" Noodle asked.

"I'll wait until they wake up for good." Alina answered.

"Everyone, wake up, we're finally here." Jade, the performing arts director anoints to them. "Get your things together so that we could get off and get you all to your rooms for the evening."

Everyone was waking up and getting their belongings.

"Don't worry about what they're going to say to you if that's what you're so worried about, Alina; they'll probably understand what's about to happen." Noodle told her.

"I won't." Alina promised.

They got off of the bus and went into the hotel to get situated and everything for the reminder of the night.

Back at the hide out, Wilt and Deana were still watching over Alina to see when she was going to get to the hotel so that they could go there and proceed with their plan to get red of her for good and take over the world without being stopped by anyone.

"Is she there yet?" Deana asked him.

"Yes, she's finally there with her little friends, now we just have to wait to see what room she's going to be in before we go there so that we could just catch her from there instead of looking around for her for hours." Wilt suggested.

"Good idea and I think know how to take her out." Deana told him. "And I've thought about it for a while."

"I hope it's going to work so we won't have to do it again." Wilt said.

"Don't worry, it's a good one." Deana promised him. "You're going to wish that you've done it the first time."

"Tell me about it." Wilt said.

"We capture her and bring her back here so her friends won't be able to save her, and she won't have her waned with her." Deana told him. "She's probably powerless without that thing anyway."

"Now that you think about it that is true." Wilt agreed with it.

"So what do you think about that?" Deana asked.

"I'm up for it." Wilt responded.

He used his dark magic to transport them to the hotel but they stayed hidden and quite so that Alina wouldn't know that they were there. The waited to see what room she was going to be in.

Jade went over to talk to the manager about the room assignments while the others waited in the lobby for her to come back with the room keys.

"I was asleep for a while." Maura pointed out.

"Everyone was asleep for the pass four hours on the bus since we got tired from waiting for the bus and having to live so late." Alina added. "I was asleep too until Noodle decided to wake me up when we were almost there."

"Why did she do that?" Maura asked her.

"Her locket was glowing so I had to tell her about that." Noodle explained.

"What? While you were sleeping?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, so much for telling when you were completely awake instead of half asleep." Alina said.

"Oh, I'm fully awake from hearing that." Kayla said. "We all are."

"Looks like we told them at the right time." Noodle said.

"Thank you, Noodle, you just made telling them a whole lot easier for me." Alina said. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Noodle said.

Jade was walking back to them with the room keys.

"Alright, everyone, here are the room assignments for the trip. Alina and Maura, you're going to be in room 308; Victoria and Kayla, you're going in room 309." She passed them the keys.

"Now Maura could let us know what is going on in there." Victoria told Alina.

"Give her a break." Noodle noticed what was going on.

"Noodle, you'll be in room 310 with Emi." Jade gave them a key. "And Beth will be sharing a room with Cori."

"We just have to find room 308, and then we got her right where we want her." Deana whispered to Wilt.

"Do you know where that is?" Wilt asked her.

"It's on the third floor, and it's the first of the eight rooms up there." Deana explained to him. "I'll show when they're all asleep so they won't know we're here."

"Great, you lead the way when they get there." Wilt told her.

The girls took for their room while Jade was dealing with the boys.

"Come on, we're going in now that they're living." Deana took off first while Wilt followed her.

When they got to their rooms they all had unpacked their things and went to sleep for the new few hours that they had. Alina was thinking about what was going to happen next now that her locket was glowing, and she hope that nothing was going to happen while they were here.

She started to feel like someone was watching her, and if someone was then she knew goodness well who it was. She just had to stay on the look out to make sure that it wasn't who she thinks it is, or other wise she wouldn't know what was coming or how to stop it from happening.

She finally went back to sleep for the night.

"So this is where room 308 is." Wilt noticed when they got there.

"Yep, just the way it was the last time I came here." Deana pointed out. "We just have to wait until she's alone before we go in there and take her."

"But would have to wait for that friend of hers to get out of that room." Wilt pointed out.

"Which isn't going to take long because we're going to find away to get her friend out of there and keep her away from there before we go in." Deana said.

They took off and went into hiding again.

The next morning Alina woke up before Maura around six-thirty when she heard someone knocking at the door. She thought that it was probably a trap so she looked out of the peep hole that was on the door to see who it was before she opened it to make sure that it wasn't Wilt. She was glade to see that it was Victoria, Noodle, Kayla, and Emi at this hour.

She opened the door for them.

"Hay, girls, it's time for us to go and have some fun while we're here." Victoria was ready to go into the pool first.

"Oh, okay, I'll wake up Maura and get ready. We won't take long." Alina closed the door. "Maura, come on, we're going to the pool with Victoria and the others."

"Are they going now?" Maura asked sitting up on her bed.

"Yeah, they're waiting for us outside." Alina started to get ready. She used her magic to fix her hair. "I was surprised they were here too."

"Wow, they pick the perfect time to go somewhere." Maura started getting ready to go too. "And what about your locket?" She asked.

"Don't worry; I got that covered so that no one would see it." Alina told her. "They won't even notice a thing while we're out there."

"I hope so." Maura said. "Is Noodle out there with them?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's ready to go too." Alina explained.

"And don't use your magic in front of the others because we have to keep this a secret from them." Maura told her.

"I had planed not to use it at all on this trip." Alina told her.

They finally finished getting ready and went outside to meet up with the others.

"So we're going to the pool first?" Maura asked them.

"Yeah, but we're not going to stay long because we have to get ready for the performance portion of the trip so that Jade could see what she has to work with this coming school year." Noodle explained. "And a few hours after we have to go that evening party which is what we got the dresses for."

"Great." Alina commented.

"Alina, what did you do with your locket?" Kayla asked her.

"I have it; I'm just hiding it in my pans pocket so that I could keep the others from seeing it." Alina said. "And I won't use my magic while we're here either."

"Alright, I'll buy it." Victoria said.

"And I keep feeling like someone is watching me, I don't know why." Alina felt it again.

"Something doesn't sound right about this." Victoria was thinking about it.

"Let's worry about it later so that we could have some fun here; we'll still be on Wilt patrol while we're doing it, don't worry." Kayla just wanted to hang out without any trouble on this trip. "Let's go, I'm ready to check this place out."

They walked off and Alina was still feeling the bad vibe that was coming, but something told her that Wilt was around here somewhere and she didn't want to spend her time trying to find him. She didn't feel like being put into danger again after the first few times. She decided to just go along with her friends and have a good time instead of spoiling it for them as well as herself.

Wilt and Deana were spying on her the whole time.

"There she's goes, outside with the rest of them." Deana pointed out.

"Let's see if we could get her while she's at the pool with her friends." Wilt suggested as a test run.

"Why would you want to do that when everyone is going to see us out there and think that something wired is going on?" Deana asked her.

"Because she doesn't have her waned with her, and that's what makes her powers stronger than they already are." Wilt explained everything. "Without that Salem's powers are nothing compared to mine."

"But what about her friends? What they see us and decide to help her out of it before we get to her?" Deana asked.

"We could get her away from there; we just have to think of a way to do it." Wilt was thinking of a plan.

"Will what are you going to do? It's not you could just pull her away and then we do something." Deana pointed out.

"I think I have something." Wilt said.

"What did you come up with this time?" Deana asked him.

"We could pretend that you're hurt and she would come over to help you out, and she won't know that it's a trap we sit up for her." Wilt thought it through. "That's going to work out just fine."

"Do you think she would fall for it?" Deana said.

"Let's hope so." Wilt used his magic to transport them to the pool.

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**The battle part I**_

"Where are they? I thought they've would have been out here by now." Wilt looked around for them while hiding. "Look around and let me know if you see them anywhere around this place."

Deana looked for them and waited until she spotted Alina and rest of the girls coming out of the hotel. She finally saw them at the door of the hotel.

"There they are, Wilt, I see them coming." Deana told him.

"Where are they?" Wilt asked her.

"Right there, they're coming out right now." Deana showed him.

"Great, now we just have to wait and see where they are going to sit and work our way up from there." Wilt said.

"We have to hide." Deana told him.

They head behind a pole that had curtains around it so they wouldn't be seen by anyone.

The girls finally got to the pool and saw that everyone was already out there.

"Let's sit over there so that we could talk privately." Victoria pointed out.

They followed Victoria to the spot that was selected and sat down on lawn chairs that were away from the sun so they wouldn't get hot. Victoria wanted to talk about to them about something that no one was aloud to hear.

"What is it?" Maura asked.

"Alina, you said you've been feeling bad vibes around here right?" Victoria asked her.

"Yeah, and I think I already know why." Alina responded.

"Check your locket to see if it's glowing." Kayla said.

Alina checked her locket, and she finally realized that it was glowing again, and it's been like that all night since they got off the bus. She thought that something must be going wrong right now if it's been glowing like that for the past few hours.

"I knew it, Wilt is back again." Kayla pointed out. "There's going to be some drama around here right now, I'll tell you that."

"Wilt can't be here, there is no way for him to follow us here." Alina couldn't believe that she was right about that all along. "He shouldn't have even found me all the way out here if he didn't know about it."

"I knew that something was going on with that." Victoria said.

"I don't think that's a regular locket, it might be a tracking device and that's how Wilt found you here." Noodle looked closely at the locket. "That's a bad sign for a locket to glow all night and then it continued today. That doesn't sound too good."

"What are we going to do? We can't let them find out about this or else they'll just think we're wired and won't talk to us." Alina pointed out.

"I know we have to keep a close eye out for anything that's out of the ordinary just to be on the safe side." Victoria said.

"That's a good idea, and then we could let each other know if something is going wrong then think of a plan to take care of when no one is around." Emi suggested while agreeing to the plan. "It's better than just letting something happen to you and failing to make sure that everyone is alright. And the school will responsible if something happens to you while we're out here because they're suppose to be keeping an eye on all of us."

"Sounds fair to me, I just don't feel like dealing with Wilt at all while we're here." Alina agreed to it. "He is such a loser."

"We'll make sure of that." Maura told her.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go and get my cell phone." Alina got up and went back inside.

"She coming, it's go time." Wilt told Deana.

On her way she saw Deana on the floor, although she had no idea that it was all a trap.

"Deana, what are doing here?" Alina asked her.

"Don't just stand there, help me up." Deana responded.

"But you have to tell me what happened first." Alina had a feeling that something was going on because Deana shouldn't be all the way out here and something told her that something was up.

"Why should I have to explain anything to you?" Deana asked her. "And besides, what happened to me is none of your business."

"Because I said so, and it's the only way I'm going to help you out." Alina told her.

"No way, just help me up." Deana responded.

"Will, I'm off." Alina kept walking back to her room.

"She wasn't buying it." Deana told Wilt. "She didn't fall for it after all."

"It doesn't matter; just get her before she gets away." Wilt ordered.

Alina noticed that her locket started glowing again, and she turned around and saw Deana and Wilt standing behind her. She took off running for her room and didn't stop for anything.

They were chasing after her like crazy.

"Get back here, I'm not done with you!" Wilt called out to her.

Alina just kept going to her room and ignored him.

When she got to her room she rushed in and closed the door and locked it so they wouldn't come in after her. She saw them coming through the walls and got her waned out to use it on them just in case she had no choice but to use it before it was too late.

"We finally got you now, you little brat." Wilt told her.

"You're not getting out that easy, Wilt, and you either, Deana." Alina told them.

"All you have is that stupid waned of yours, and that's not going to help you at all." Deana said. "You're coming with us." She walked over to grab her.

"You better stay back." Alina warned them.

"What are you going to do with that? Hit me with it to see if it's going to stop me or something?" Wilt laughed in his evil voice.

"I'm warning you two." Alina told them. "I know how to use this thing against the both of you, and I'm not afraid to."

"Oh, come on, like you're really going to use that thing." Deana just smiled at her.

"I can wipe that look off your face, and I know that you two can't afore a fight or you'll blow your cover to everyone else that's here." Alina told them.

"And what about you? Aren't you supposed to be keeping the use of magic to a low so that no one would find about that you have the powers of a witch, Salem?" Wilt was getting her back.

"Will that's too bad because no one is around here to see it." Alina used her magic waned on them and took them out again.

Maura walked into the room with Cody to see what was going on with Alina, and they saw the whole thing.

"This isn't over, Salem; I am going to get you one way or another." Wilt warned her about that as he and Deana disappeared.

"Yeah, and you're going to pay for what you did to me and for ruining my whole life." Deana wasn't going to give up either.

"We'll just see about that." Alina fell to the ground.

"Alina, what just happened in here?" Maura asked her.

"I'll tell you later." Alina didn't want to say anything about in front of Cody.

"You're a witch, I could tell because of the way you're a witch." Cody figured it out.

"No I'm not." Alina was trying to prove him wrong, although she would have been fibbing about it.

"Yes you are, Alina, you have powers and you have a waned so you can't hide anything from me now that I've seen everything." Cody told her. "The proof is right in the open; I could see it right now."

Alina gave up, it was all out.

"What's going on in here?" Victoria asked.

She was followed by Kayla, Noodle, and Emi who were peaking in to get a good look.

"Alina's a witch, and she just defeated some evil guy and his apprentice-Maura and I saw the whole thing." Cody said.

"How do you know?" Kayla asked him while pretending that it wasn't true and he was just seeing things. "How do you know you haven't been out in the sun too long and it's making you think that?"

"Give it up girls, he already knows about it." Maura told them.

"Oh my gosh, Alina, why did you-" Victoria was cut off.

"Wilt, Wilt came back, and Deana was working for him this time and she was trying to help him take me down." Alina quickly explained everything.

"I knew something was going on with you, Alina, and I know what it was." Brendan heard every word of the conversation. "You're a witch, and some wired guy is after you so you have to hide it from everyone around you, and you're friends know all about it. That's a real classical moment that we all had to live through until now since it's all out in the open, and we all know."

Beth was right behind him.

"Oh, what are you doing here, Brendan?" Alina asked.

"I just came to see what was going on because everyone was standing here like someone died." Brendan was trying to be funny with that statement. "It's a good thing that everyone is alright. Will I better go and get ready for this performance, if you guys didn't forget about it." He took off for his room.

"Don't mind him, he's just being snobby." Beth told them. "And Alina, don't let him get to you, he doesn't know what he's talking about anyway. It's just all talk and nothing ever happens from him, he just wants the attention from whoever is around."

"Do you think that he's going to tell everyone about what happened in here and what he heard?" Alina asked.

"No, he's not going to do anything." Beth told her.

"Yeah, so don't give into him and his little scared for your life game he's playing right now." Noodle told her.

"Don't worry, I won't let him get me or keep me in a panic situation." Alina said.

"Will I better go get ready for the performance too. See you all down there, and break a leg." Beth took off and went to her room.

"Don't worry, we're all going to find out how Wilt found you here and take care of him together." Victoria told Alina.

"I'm telling you it's the locket, that's probably how he's finding her everywhere she goes. Even when she's with us." Noodle pointed out.

"Let's worry about this after the performance so that we could do well instead of letting this get in the way of this." Kayla grabbed Victoria and they went back to the room to get ready.

"See you there." Victoria responded.

"Yeah, Emi and I better go too." Noodle took off, and Emi was following her.

"So this is it?" Maura asked Alina.

"Yeah, this is it." Alina told her. "Let's just get ready for this performance and get ready to call it a day with this."

"Alright." Maura agreed. "Don't forget your guitar."

"Don't worry; I have to make sure nothing is wrong with it." Alina checked her guitar and everything was going great. "Alright, it's fine."

"I'm ready." Maura said.

"Great, let's go." Alina rushed out of the room and Maura followed her.

They got ready for the performance portion of the trip and went down to the stage room and grabbed a seat with the others in the back. Alina had her guitar with her ready to play for them.

"It's about time you girls got here." Kayla responded.

"Sorry, we had a lot of planning to do." Maura explained. "And Alina had to make sure her guitar was tuned and ready to go."

"Is it ready?" Victoria asked her.

"Yeah, I checked it and it's in good condition." Alina said. "And have any of you seen Anna around here?" She asked them.

"She's up there." Victoria pointed out.

Anna was walking back there to sit with them. "Hay, you girls are going to do just fine out there, I know it." She told them. She took a seat at the table. "And I heard about what happened in the room."

"Oh, who told you about that?" Alina asked her.

"They did." Anna answered.

"Oh." Alina responded.

Jade got on stage to get this show started while everyone was just sitting in their seats talking away.

"Alright, I see some familiar faces out there today." Jade started off.

Everyone was cheering.

"But now we have some new faces among us today who are going to perform for us today, and we are going to see what they're made of." Jade was leading into it. "Let's welcome the new singing group on the block-Victoria, Kayla, Alina, and Maura, and they are going to sing for us today. Give it up for La' Vega." Jade walked off the stage while everyone was still cheering louder than ever before.

La' Vega went on stage ready to perform for everyone who was watching them.

"This should be good." Brendan told Cody. "And everyone here knows about Alina being a witch and saving the world since I text it to all of them."

Noodle heard those and listened to the conversation to see what she could find out. She had a gut feeling that something went wrong.

"Why you did that I don't want to know." Cody couldn't believe what Brendan just did to the girls when they didn't do anything to him. "You shouldn't have even done that to them."

"Because everyone should know instead of letting her keep a big secret after all this time when none of going to judge others because they have witch powers." Brendan explained. "She's going to learn that we are all friends who don't have anything to say about anyone."

"That's something to teach her about." Cody commented.

"Oh no, I can't believe he told someone after I told them that he wouldn't put their business out like that." That was all Noodle could think about.

"Hey, everyone, I'm Victoria from La' Vega, and we're hear to perform one of our songs for you and we hope that you all like it." Victoria told the crowed of students.

They began to sing their song for everyone to hear.

**Tripping out (La' Vega song)**

(Guitar playing)

**Victoria **

It's like we're hanging out

For one minute

And the next minute it changes

Into something more that could be

More than I'm think of

Right now

But I don't know if It's true

_Choirs _

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

**Maura**

I spend most of my time

Wondering what's happening

To me

Why I feel this way

And what really means….

And why it's happening to me

**Alina**

There's this feeling inside

That's been going on

Since I first meat you

And that's when I started

To noticed that something strange

Is going on

But I don't know what it is….

And I think it's true….

_Choirs _

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

**Kayla **

You probably know how

It feels

You probably know

What I'm thinking

You probably know

Everything that's going on

Right now….

And….

You probably feel

The same way that I do

Right now….

So you could probably

Help figure this one out….

I want to hear it from you

And I want to know

What you're think

About this….

_Choirs _

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

*End of song*

After the performance everyone has cheered for them, and that was a good thing to hear. Jade walked back on stage to talk to them.

"They must have really enjoyed it." Maura said.

"And they did, I guess you all have what it takes according to them, and I agree with them." Jade told them. "Alright, everyone settle down, I know yowl liked their new song, and you'll be seeing plenty of them around school this year. Now everyone enjoy the rest of your trip here, and we will meet up in the ball room for the evening party, and that will conclude our stay at UVA INN." She told the crowed that sat before her.

Everyone took off and went back to doing their own thing for the new few hours.

The girls were walking around outside by the pool thinking about what to do with Wilt now that Deana is working for him. That was something that they were not prepared for at all.

"I hope that Wilt and Deana are both gone for good since you took care of them." Victoria said.

"So do I, but if he comes back we'll be ready for them." Alina said.

"What are we going to do about them?" Maura asked. "We can't do just anything we have to do something that's going to work."

"We'll have to be prepared for them." Alina said.

"Hay, I was looking for you girls everywhere after you left, I have to tell you all something." Noodle told them. "And it's about you, Alina."

"What is it?" Alina asked.

"Brendan sent a text message to everyone telling them that you have the powers of the witch, and I heard him say that he did it so you won't have to keep it a secret from the students." Noodle began. "He wanted you to know that they are not going to judge you all because of that, and that's why he did it." She concluded.

"How do you know he did that?" Victoria asked.

"I over heard him talking to Cody about it before you girls started to perform, and I didn't know about it until then." Noodle said. "And he told them about Wilt too." She added

"Oh man, what are we going to do now? Everyone around here knows all about it." Kayla said.

Cori was walking over to them. "Hay, you're Alina, the girl who has some kind of witch powers." She said.

"How do you know?" Alina was trying to make sure that she wasn't trying to pull it out of her.

"Brendan sent a text message to everyone about it." Cori said.

"That's just what Noodle was telling us about." Alina said.

"We're going to get him back." Victoria said.

"That's not always the answer to every problem we have to deal with." Alina told her.

"Don't worry, no one is making fun of you, we don't do things like that we know better." Cori told them. "It's something he always does to the new students around here."

"So we've been told." Maura said.

"But either way he had no right to do that to Alina, that was her personal business not his." Kayla was walking and she slipped on some water and almost fell until someone broke her fall.

She looked up and saw a boy standing behind her.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked her.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just didn't watch where I was going." Kayla responded with a smile. She got back on her feet. "Thanks for catching me." She added.

"No problem, my name is Craig." Craig introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Craig; I'm Kayla, I just moved here a few days ago with my friends. We're in a singing if you just saw us on stage." Kayla smiled.

"Oh, Kayla found a new friend." Victoria said.

"Hay, get your own." Kayla made a joke out of it.

"Oh, she told your little smart mouth." Alina said to Victoria.

They were all laughing and so was Victoria.

"And Alina has the witch powers, I guess." Craig pointed out. "Heard about it a little while ago from Brendan. He also said that some wired guy is after you and is trying to get red of you for good."

"He is so lucky we don't know where he is right because we so get him back for that." Victoria commented.

"She is so mad at him for what he did to our friend." Kayla pointed out. "And I can't believe that he told you all of that, and he did tell the whole school."

"You'll probably see him in the ball room this evening, and you could get him back then." Craig told her. "And I can't believe that he said something about to everyone either."

"Alright, everyone, it is time for us to go and get ready for the evening party in the ball room." Jade told them. She was full of joy. "And after that lights are out for the rest of the evening."

Everyone went back inside to get ready for the party.

"I'm sending a text message to 2D so that he, Russell and Murdoc could come and help us when we need them." Noodle told them._**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**The battle part II**_

Alina and Maura were in their room getting ready for the party and all Alina could think about was Wilt showing up at the party and destroying it just to get to her. She was hoping for something good to come out of this and that Wilt would stay away from her for the whole evening. She wanted this evening to go by without any drama taking place, although everyone already knows about her being a witch and that Wilt is after her, all thanks to Brendan.

Maura was sitting on her bed and doing her make up. She was humming and she was smiling the whole time.

"What are you so happy about?" Alina asked her.

"Cody asked me to dance with him at the party." Maura explained. "And Kayla is going to be dancing with Craig." She added.

"That's great." Alina was happy for her best friend. "Both of you have a date for the party while me and Victoria are stuck hanging around like wall flowers the whole time."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Maura felt bad for her.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like I can since I'm going to be on Wilt patrol most of the time." Alina explained. "And we're going to be living in a few hours anyway so it's not that big of a deal."

Noodle and Beth walked into the room, and they were on their way to the party.

"Are you girls coming?" Beth asked them.

"Yeah, we're ready." Maura answered.

"Alina, I didn't know that your dress came with gloves." Noodle pointed out.

"Yeah, I just didn't wear them when I tried it on yesterday." Alina explained. She made sure that it wasn't falling off.

"Come on, we have to go before it starts so we won't run out of time." Beth said.

"We're coming right now." Maura got off of her bed and followed them while Alina was right behind her.

They walked down to the ball room together.

When they got there Beth peaked in to make sure that nothing strange was going on before they went inside.

"What's going on?" Maura asked her.

"It's safe to go in, come on." Beth led the way while the other were following her.

They saw that everyone was having a good time, and Alina just went to sit down at the table while everyone else took off for the dance floor. She waited for Victoria but she didn't see her for a while.

Alina felt another bad vibe coming in her direction again, and her locket started to glow brighter. She had a feeling that something was up so she wanted to live before she finds out what was going on. Before she made it to the door Victoria was on her way into the ball room.

"Hay, Alina, where did you come from?" Victoria asked her.

"I can't talk right now, I have to go do something but I'll be right back before the party is over." Alina took off before Victoria could say another word to her. She couldn't stop for anything and she was in a rush.

"Do you need any help?" Victoria called out to her.

"No, I'll do it myself, it will be a lot faster." Alina called back to her.

"Not again." Victoria she went inside to look for the others for help. She started to think that something was going on. She also noticed that Alina's locket was glowing too, so she knew that Alina was hiding something from her. "This can't be good." She thought to herself as she walked in.

She looked around, and she saw them dancing with other people and she had to do something to get their attention. She had to think of something.

Mean while Alina went back to the room to get her waned and to prepare for Wilt just to be on the safe since she had a bad feeling that he and Deana were back. She looked around to see if he was following her anywhere, and she also knew that he had powers too and he could make himself invisible so she wouldn't be able to see him so she stood her ground.

She heard an evil laugh coming from behind, and recognized that laugh from anywhere by now.

"Now I've got you this time." Wilt showed himself.

"What is your problem? What do you want from me?" Alina was prepared to fight him again.

"To get red of you for good." Wilt said. "And I'm not the only who wants you out of here, Salem; Deana wants you gone too."

"Yeah, that's right, I want you gone after what you did to me before you and that group of friends of yours left." Deana said with anger. "And we're going to get you out one way or another."

Alina didn't let that get to her for one second.

"You're coming with us, Salem." Wilt reached out to grab her but Alina got away from him before he did.

"You better think again." Alina held her waned out ready to use it.

"I've had just about enough of you and this stupid game." Wilt was getting mad at her now.

"You're not going to get me." Alina told him.

Mean while back in the ball room, Victoria finally got the girls attention.

"What is it, this time?" Noodle asked her.

"It's Alina, I was coming and she just took off and said she had something to do." Victoria began to explain what had happened.

"And there was something wrong with that?" Kayla asked her.

"Yeah, her locket was glowing again." Victoria pointed out.

"How do you know?" Maura asked her.

"I saw it when she was running off, it was in her pocket but I saw it glowing from there." Victoria told them. "And we all know what that means."

"Oh no, you don't mean." Kayla said.

"Yeah, Wilt is still here after she got red of him this afternoon." Emi knew what was happening. "We have to go and help her."

"I don't even know where she went, Victoria?" Noodle asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of where she might have gone, follow me and I'll show you." Victoria led them to the room.

Back in the room Alina was still battling with Wilt.

"You might as well just give up because there's no way for you to win." Wilt said.

"I'm not giving up; I will get red of you." Alina told them. "I'm not going to let you win."

"I don't know why you're keeping this up when you should just get this over with and give up." Deana told her.

"Because I know what you're up to, you want to get me out of the way so that you could two could take over the world." Alina figured them out.

"How did you know that?" Deana asked.

"I could tell, it's written all over your plan." Alina answered. "And believe it or not, I heard this kind of story a million times when I was a kid."

"Then you should know how it ends, the bad guys always wins." Wilt was trying to grab her again.

The others busted into the room and backed her up.

"Live her alone." Maura called out.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Wilt said in an evil tone.

"I think you know what." Alina told him. "You're just going to lose this all over again."

"Deana, what are you doing here?" Victoria asked.

"I'm here to help Wilt take all of you out." Deana was completely evil after being around Wilt for a while.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Alina used her waned on them again.

"You're going to have to forget about that waned at some point, and I can take it off your hands." Wilt used his dark magic on Alina.

"Ah!" Alina fell back on her bed.

"Wilt, get away from her." Kayla went in and attacked him.

"Get this girl off of me." Wilt called out.

"We're not going to help you since you're on the dark side." Kayla was still trying to take him down. "And swing me around only makes he hold on tighter, and Alina could have told you that."

"I sure could have." Alina agreed.

"Noodle, now would a good time to call for back up if you would like to." Maura pointed out. "We have to do something."

"Don't worry; they're on their way now." Noodle said.

Cody, Brendan and Beth showed up out of nowhere. And Cori came with them.

Kayla got off.

"Oh, what is this? The mini rescue party on foot?" Wilt was making fun of them. He laughed at them in his evil way.

"When are we supposed to do this?" Brendan asked.

"Now." Cody gave them the signal.

Beth and Brendan started thronging things at Wilt and Deana to make them live and never come back.

"I'll get you girls for this." Wilt took off and Deana went with him.

After that everything went back to normal for the moment.

"Sorry about bailing out on you like that, Cody." Maura apologized to him.

"Don't worry about it, Alina was in trouble." Cody understood what was going on and why she did that.

"Good thing we found you girls up where, the students want you girls to perform for the party." Beth said.

"Again?" Kayla asked them.

"Yeah, they said you girls rocked out there." Cori told them. "Come on, we can't keep them waiting."

"Who's idea was it?" Alina asked.

"It was our idea, and everyone else agreed with it." Cody explained. "And you're going to be performing two songs since the party is almost over anyway." He added.

"What do you girls think?" Maura asked.

"Sounds good to me." Kayla said.

"Alright, we'll do it again." Victoria spoke for all of them. "What about you, Alina?" She asked.

"Sure, we could perform at the party." Alina agreed to it.

Alina grabbed her guitar for one of the songs that they were going to perform on stage, for the second time today. It was like going on tour for them.

"Come on, Alina." Kayla called out.

"Coming, I had to get something." Alina explained to her.

They went back to the ball room to enjoy the party and La' Vega went back stage to get ready to perform.

"Everyone, give up for La' Vega." Jade introduced them.

They went on stage and got ready for another show.

**Fairytale ending**

Alina

I've been waiting for a while

For my dreams to come true

Since you got here

I was hoping for the day

Maura

I see you every day

Since the first day

But I thought that I was just losing it

Because it was so far away

I always hoped that

My fairytale ending

Would come true

And it wasn't just a dream

Victoria

I've waited for the day

When it all come together

And I will have my happy ending

That I always dreamed of

No matter how long it takes

I'll still be waiting for the day to come

Kayla

I know that you're my fairytale

And I hope that it happens

And we will stay together

And it will be just like a

Cinderella theme

When my princes finally comes

And takes me away

And falls in love

With me….

All

That's my fairytale ending

That I've always dreamed of

My fairytale ending

I always hoped that

My fairytale ending

Would come true

And it wasn't just a dream

All

I've waited for the day

When it all come together

And I will have my happy ending

That I always dreamed of

No matter how long it takes

I'll still be waiting for the day to come

Oh, oh, oh….

I always hoped that

My fairytale ending

Would come true

And it wasn't just a dream

I always hoped that

My fairytale ending

Would come true

And it wasn't just a dream

I always hoped that

My fairytale ending

Would come true

And it wasn't just a dream

Oh, oh, oh….

Oh, oh, oh….

Oh, oh, oh…

Oh, oh, oh…

Oh, oh, oh…

Oh, oh, oh….

Oh, oh, oh….

Oh, oh, oh…

Oh, oh, oh…

Oh, oh, oh…

The crowed cheered for them again, and they really loved them. The crowed couldn't hear what they were saying after that.

"This is unusual, twice in one day." Alina commented.

"There's only five minutes left until the party is over, and we have to perform we agreed to this." Victoria said. "Let's bring it to a close."

"Yeah, we should." Maura agreed.

"Let's do what we do best." Alina agreed with it.

"Alright, so it's done, we're going to rock this place for them." Kayla said.

"For them." They also said.

"Alina, you got you're guitar ready for this?" Kayla asked her.

"Yep, it's right behind me." Alina said. "I was prepared for this moment."

"Great." Victoria said.

They got ready to perform again.

**Tripping out (La' Vega song)**

(Guitar playing)

**Victoria **

It's like we're hanging out

For one minute

And the next minute it changes

Into something more that could be

More than I'm think of

Right now

But I don't know if It's true

_Choirs _

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

**Maura**

I spend most of my time

Wondering what's happening

To me

Why I feel this way

And what really means….

And why it's happening to me

**Alina**

There's this feeling inside

That's been going on

Since I first meat you

And that's when I started

To noticed that something strange

Is going on

But I don't know what it is….

And I think it's true….

_Choirs _

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

**Kayla **

You probably know how

It feels

You probably know

What I'm thinking

You probably know

Everything that's going on

Right now….

And….

You probably feel

The same way that I do

Right now….

So you could probably

Help figure this one out….

I want to hear it from you

And I want to know

What you're think

About this….

_Choirs _

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

I'm always tripping out

Whenever I'm around you

I'm at a lost of words

When I'm trying to speak to you

But I noticed that it only happens

When I'm around you

I only trip out

When I'm with you…

*End of song*

Everyone was cheering for them again as they walked back stage. They saw Emi and Noodle waiting for them.

"Something tells me that you're going to fit in at school this year." Noodle told them.

"Let's hope so." Alina said.

"I'm sure of it." Emi commented.

Anna went back stage to hang out with them.

"You girls did great, I even got some pictures so show mom when we get home." Anna was filled with joy from seeing a live performance. "Everyone is never going to believe this unless they saw it."

"Will, I'm glade you liked it." Alina told her. "Did you record it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I recorded the from this afternoon, and the performance just now." Anna explained.

"Alright, everyone, our trip must come to an end, but we will have it next summer if you want to come again." Jade told them.

"I'll see you when we get out there." Alina told Anna.

"Alright, Alina." Anna took off and went back to her room.

The party was over and the girls went back to their room to get ready go home from their unforgettable summer trip. They made sure that they had everything that they need and brought with them before they left their rooms and went to the bus. Everyone was still talking about the La' Vega performances and the pictures that they got from it.

"This trip was so bananas." Cody commented. "I can't to see you girls perform in the talent show, Maura; everyone who didn't come is going to wish they did." He said to her as they walked on the bus.

"We'll think about it." Maura said back to Cody with a smile.

When they got to the their seats the bus pulled off.

"Cody must really like you or something." Alina pointed out to Maura.

"It seems like it." Maura agreed. She knew that Cody liked her.

Maura and Cody kept looking back and smiling at each other the whole time on the way home. Maura kind of liked him too.

Alina looked at her friendship bracelet and thought about 2D.

Mean while back at Wilt's hide out, things weren't going so well.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LITTLE BRAT DEFEATED ME, AGAIN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO TO GET RED OF HER!" Wilt was going mad.

"Wilt, do think that you could be doing something wrong so you could work your way around it the next time?" Deana asked him.

"No, and I think I know what I'm doing wrong." Wilt was thinking about it and he finally figured it out. "I'm not waiting long enough, and I have to lead her into a trap."

"What kind of trap are you talking about?" Deana asked.

"A trap that's going to help me get her and she won't see it coming at all." Wilt started thinking of a plan. "But it's going to have to include something that really means a lot to her."

"We could sit up a trap for her at Kong Studio before she gets there, but we would have to wait until they leave to get her from school before we get to work on it." Deana pointed out in order to help him out.

"That's good so far, we have the place but we just need to figure out how we're going to do it and what we need." Wilt was making this out as he went along.

He sit his sights on Kong Studio to find out what was going on and to see if there was something that he could do. He saw everyone just standing around and getting ready to live so they could head down to the school.

"I don't know why they're coming back this late, it's almost two in the morning." Murdoc pointed out.

"2D, are you coming with us to get the girls?" Crystal asked him.

"No, I'll just wait here for you to get back." 2D responded.

"Alright, we shouldn't be long, we'll be back in a few minutes." Russell told him as they left and went out to the car.

2D closed the door when they took off.

"I have an idea for our little Salem trap." Wilt told Deana.

"What is it?" Deana asked him.

"Come with me." Wilt used his magic to transport them to the Kong Studio. "This is going to work for good."

They landed in Alina's room.

Mean while 2D just walked around the house and came to Alina's room. He heard something that sounded like someone walking around in the house so he walked in to see what it was. Before he knew it, Wilt and Deana had grabbed him and tied him.

_**Chapter fifteen**_

_**The stand part I**_

"We've got him." Wilt said. "We could use him for our trap to get Salem and take her out of here."

"So where should we put him?" Deana asked.

"Let's just live him right here so he could be in her view." Wilt said.

"Good idea." Deana agreed.

They let 2D on the ground and just stood there talking for a while.

2D was trying to break free from the rope, but it was no use for him. It was to tight for him to pull apart.

"So what do we do now?" Deana asked.

"We wait for Salem to come in here and take her back to our hide out." Wilt explained to him.

"What are you two up to?" 2D asked them.

"That is none of your business, and keep quite." Wilt responded with the sign of evil on the inside. "Salem is going to fall for this trap big time, and we'll have her right where we want her."

"You wouldn't dare." 2D figured out what they were up to. "I know who you're looking for but she's not here, and will not find her."

"Oh, we already know about that, she's coming back from that field trip right, and we failed at trying to capture her while she was there." Wilt pointed out. "But we're going to get her this time."

"No you won't." 2D said.

Wilt wrapped his mouth with a white cloth so he wouldn't be able to talk or say anything.

"Someone is in trouble." Deana was making fun of him.

"So where should we hide before she gets here?" Deana asked.

"We should behind the door so we could just jump her." Wilt suggested. "When Salem sees him like this and walks in we'll be ready for her, and she won't even see it coming."

"But what about the boy?" Deana asked.

"Don't worry, he won't blow our cover." Wilt said.

2D wasn't going to let this go, he was going to save Alina from what was about to happen before it was too late. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him from saving one of his best friends, although he only knew her for two days since she got here but still. He knew he had to do something to save her.

Mean while Crystal, Murdoc, and Russell finally got to the school to pick up the girls when they got there. The parking lot was crowded with others parents who were also waiting for the bus to come.

"This is something we could get use to." Murdoc was making a joke about this. "They're probably going to be doing this a lot around here."

"I just hope they had some fun while they were there and that Wilt didn't find Alina." Crystal added her own thoughts about the idea of them being away for the past few hours. "If he did find her it would have turn their trip into patrol weekend and ruin their all of their fun."

"Oh, I'm sure they're all fine, Crystal; including Anna." Murdoc was trying to make her feel a little better. "It's not like they're holding a secret meeting about it before they get here."

"Murdoc, we don't need any of your jokes right now." Russell told him.

"I wasn't making any jokes about this." Murdoc defended himself. "I was just trying to lighten the moment so that we wouldn't be worrying over nothing when already know that nothing happened."

"Good, because you're not funny." Russell responded to him.

"You could stay out of it, Russell; it has nothing to do with you to be honest, so don't even think about acting like we have something against you." Murdoc was getting tired of this. "I wasn't even talking to you anyway, I was talking to Crystal in the first place."

"Please just stop fighting, it's only going to make things worse than what it is." Crystal told them.

"The bus is finally here." Murdoc pointed out.

"Great, could you wait for them outside so that they could see you and just walk over here?" Russell asked him.

"Fine." Murdoc walked outside.

"I'll go with you." Crystal followed him.

They waited outside for the girls to come.

"Are you alright?" Crystal asked him.

"Yeah, Russell is getting on my nerves, I'm tired, and I just want to go home and sleep." Murdoc explained. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't take them long to come over here." Crystal was trying to cheer him up.

When the bus got back to school everyone noticed that all of their parents there waiting for them outside at two in the morning. When the bus came to a stop the door opened to let them off.

"Alright, everyone, I hope you all had a good time at the UVA INN, and I will see all of you when school starts again." Jade told them. "Enjoy the rest of your summer and make the best of it." She added.

Everyone got off of the bus and walked over to their parents cars to go home for the evening. They couldn't wait to go home and go back to sleep for the rest of the nigh.

"Yeah, that was fun." Alina commented. "Except for when Wilt came along and messed things up for us. And we have to wait for Anna before we go; we can't live her behind." She pointed out.

"Yeah, he tracked you down because of your locket it." Noodle said.

"Something is really going on with that thing because it's been going on ever since we got there." Maura pointed out.

Anna finally got off of her bus and she walked over to the girls.

"Alina!" Anna was excited to them.

"Hay, we were waiting for you." Alina told her. "Come on, we have to hurry; Mom is waiting for us."

"I'll see you girls later." Emi walked over to her parents.

"Bye." The girls responded as they walked off for the car.

"I see mom standing right there." Anna pointed out.

"Oh, great, they're over there." Alina led the way until they got to the Winnebago.

When they got there they noticed that Murdoc wasn't too happy to out this late.

"Mommy!" Anna ran over to Crystal.

"Oh, there's my girls." Crystal held her arms out for Anna.

"I missed you." Anna said.

"Oh, I missed you too." Crystal responded back. "Did you have a good time on the trip?" She asked.

"Yeah, I went in the pool and Alina and her friends performed." Anna told her. "I have some pictures and I recorded it if you wanted to see it."

"I can't wait." Crystal said with a smile. She noticed that Anna was getting tired and so were the others. "We have some girls who just want to be in there beds right now."

"Yeah, we're all wiped out." Alina responded.

"Come on so we could go home and go to bed." Murdoc opened the car door so that they could get in.

They got in and Murdoc drove off and rushed home so it wouldn't take them long to get there. He knew that he wasn't the only one who was tired.

"Where's 2D?" Alina asked.

"Yeah, I though he would have came with you." Noodle pointed out.

"He decided to stay home while we came out here, I don't know what made him do that." Russell told them.

They all grabbed a seat because it started to get a little crazy.

"Murdoc, you are going to hit another car if you don't slow down." Maura warned him about that.

"Shut up, Maura, I don't feel like hearing anyone talking so everyone just be quite and don't talk while I'm driving. I'll drive however I want to drive, and I don't need any of you telling other wise." Murdoc started barking at them all because of Maura.

Everyone was quite for the rest of the car ride home, and Murdoc was still driving like crazy. But no one said anything about it, they just stayed seated and remind quite for his sake so he wouldn't go off on them again. It turned into a long silent ride.

When they finally got home everyone kept quite just in case 2D was asleep.

"I'm going to put Anna in her room." Crystal went down the hall to do just that. "I'll see you girls in the morning."

"Alright." Alina responded. She started to feel that bad vibe again.

"What's wrong, Alina? You have that look again." Maura pointed out.

"Oh no, not now." Alina checked her locket to make sure, and it was glowing like crazy. "It's happening again." She had a bad feeling about this.

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"Wilt." Alina took off and headed for her room to see if he was in there, and the others followed her. She also checked everywhere else along the way to make sure that Wilt wasn't waiting for her. "He can't be here, there's no way he could have found out about us coming back this late. There's just no way."

"We don't see him anywhere." Kayla said.

"That's because he has dark magic, and he uses it to make himself invisible so I won't be able to see him if he's trying to snick up on me." Alina explained to him.

"We'll check our rooms and let know if we find him anywhere." Noodle took to do that, and the others did the same.

"Alright, meet me in my room as soon as you're done." Alina told them.

When Alina got to her room she noticed that it had been opened and that someone or something was in there. She even noticed that the light was on inside just by looking at the crack at the bottom of the door.

"Oh, someone is so busted." Alina walked in and saw something that she didn't want to see at all.

2D was still tied up with a while cloth over his mouth.

"2D, are you alright?" Alina rushed over to help him.

2D was trying to tell her something but she didn't figure out what it was. She took the cloth off of this mouth.

"What are you doing in here?" Alina asked him.

"It's a trap sit up by Wilt, he is trying to get you." 2D told her. "That's what I've been trying to tell you the whole time."

"What are you talking about?" Alina asked him as she untied 2D. "I didn't know that they came in here."

The bed room door closed behind them, and Alina turned around to see that Wilt and Deana were right there.

"Oh, we got you now." Wilt was about to grab her again. "And you're little friend here is in big trouble."

"You're both going to get it, and we are going to get you one way or another." Deana said.

"Oh no you don't, and you're not going to find us either." Alina got her waned and used to get her and 2D out of there before it was too late.

They landed in the lobby, but they fell on the floor instead of landing on their feet. They were surprised at their surroundings and the place that they had landed in due to the magic. It looked different when it was dark at night.

"You could use a little work on making the landing." 2D got up and helped Alina to her feet.

"Sorry about that, I haven't done that before." Alina explained to him. "But at lease I know how to do it now. And we just have to hide from Wilt before he finds us; he's probably going to turn us into dust."

"And where are we going to hide?" 2D asked her.

Alina thought about it for a minute and something came to her. "We'll go and hide in Murdoc's Winnebago and wait until he's gone before we come out." She suggested.

"Can you use your magic to get us there so we won't be seen by Wilt and Deana?" 2D asked Alina.

"I was just thinking that." Alina used her waned to get her and 2D out of sight. "We are out of here."

They landed in Murdoc's Winnebago without being spotted by anyone.

"Are we safe in here?" Alina asked him.

"We should be if Murdoc isn't in here." 2D pointed out.

Murdoc was standing right behind them.

"What are you two doing in here?" Murdoc asked them.

2D jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Murdoc, keep your voice down we're trying to hide." Alina explained to him.

"DON'T TELL ME TO LOWER MY VOICE, LITTLE GIRL, I'M IN CHARGE OF THIS PLACE NOT YOU." Murdoc yelled at her.

"Did you forget the part about us hiding in here?" Alina asked.

"Why did you pick to hide in my place?" Murdoc said.

"We picked it because it's the only place that Wilt and Deana won't find us." Alina explained to him. "They're here at this hour and they're after me, again. I don't even know how they figured out that I was coming back today."

"You are seriously on the market for something if they keep coming back for you." Murdoc was getting tired of this.

"Give her a break, Murdoc, it's not her fault." 2D was standing up for her.

"So tell me, Alina; how did this whole thing even start because I'm tired of dealing with it if I don't know anything about it." Murdoc demanded an answer.

"Alright, but it's only fair to warn that it's a long story." Alina told him.

"Trust me, I'm ready to hear it." Murdoc crossed his arms.

"Alright, here's what happened." Alina began to tell the story.

**FLASH BACK SEQUINCE**

"It all started a few days before we came here." Alina began.

She is walking around, and Wilt sees her and notice that she looks like Salem.

**Wilt: Hay, I'm sealing really cool jewelry if you would like to buy one for a dollar.**

**Alina: What kind of jewelry do you have?**

**Wilt: I have a bunch of lockets, bracelets, and earrings. (Gets out a pink locket.) But I would really suggest hat you get this one, it really goes with your eyes. And it's your color. (Puts the locket on Alina so she could see how it looks on her before she decides to buy it.)**

**Alina: It does look cute on me.**

**Wilt: Would you like to buy it?**

**Alina: Sure.**

**(Alina pays for the locket and goes home for the day. When she gets there something wired starts to happen but she just doesn't know why it's happening to her. She had a feeling that it was something bad and she had no way to make it stop)**

**Alina: Please don't tell me that it's a crazy charm.**

**END OF FLASH BACK SEQUNCE**

"And that's what happened." Alina explained everything that had happen since day one. "And Noodle thinks that it's a tacking device and that's how he's finding me everywhere I go."

"So he sold you a locket for a dollar and you had no idea that any of this was going to happen to you?" Murdoc asked her.

"Yeah." Alina responded.

"I can't believe you would even do something like that without even thinking about it first." Murdoc sat down on his bed. "No wonder he's finding you everywhere, and even if you use magic he'll still find you."

2D looked out the window to make sure that Wilt and Deana weren't coming this way to find them.

"How is it looking out there?" Alina asked him.

"No sign of them yet, and I don't think they would come out here to look for us." 2D pointed out. "But let's wait a few minutes before we go back inside so they won't see us and figure out where we are."

"Please, Murdoc, can we hide out in here for a while?" Alina asked him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but you could stay in here; but only for a little while because I don't feel like dealing with this all night." Murdoc agreed to it.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how badly we needed to do this. We can't be seen in there for a while." Alina said.

"I can tell." Murdoc said.

"Alina, I hate to burst your bubble but we have company coming this way." 2D warn her.

"Who is it?" Alina asked.

"It's Kayla, Noodle, Victoria, and Maura." 2D said. "They seem to coming here for something. And Crystal is with them, and she has Anna with her, and Anna seems to be awake."

"I told them to meet me back at my room." Alina remembered. "And we can't leave Anna in there, not with those two running around in there. There's no telling what they could do to her." She pointed out, and she was right.

Noodle opened the door and they walked inside to join them. Crystal closed the door behind her.

"Great, everyone is coming in here." Murdoc wasn't up for this.

"Russell is holding them off so they wouldn't be able to find us." Victoria told him. "Just thought I let you know."

"Just shut up and be quite before they do find out that we're all hiding in here." Murdoc said. "And Alina has her waned with her."

"Mom, I'm scared; I don't like them." Anna was upset.

"It's alright, Anna, we're safe in here." Crystal told her. She held Anna close to her.

"Trust me, a bunch of people feel the same way so you're not the only around here who is." Murdoc told her.

They saw the door open and Russell was standing in the door way. He walked over to the Winnebago and opened the door.

"What is it?" Murdoc asked him.

"You could come back in now, they're finally gone." Russell said.

"Are you sure they're not hiding anywhere?" Alina asked him.

"Yeah, I looked everywhere." Russell said.

"Great, now we could get to sleep." Murdoc said.

Everyone else went back into the house and Russell closed the door when they were all accounted for.

They thought that everything was going great, but they were wrong.

Kayla looked above her as they were walking back into the hallway, she saw Wilt floating above them.

"Get down!" Kayla called out.

They all ducked but Wilt grabbed Alina and caused her to drop her waned.

"Hay, let go of her." 2D called out.

"You're little friend is coming with me, and you will never see her again." Wilt opened a portal that took him back to his hide out.

"2D! HELP ME!" Alina called out to him.

2D jumped in after them to save Alina, but the portal had closed before he could get to her.

"No, we have to save her!" 2D was upset.

"Don't worry, man, we'll save her." Russell promised him. "We'll find her and save before Wilt does anything to her."

"How are we going to do that if we don't even have a way to get there?" Kayla asked him.

"I have an idea, but we're going to need a little help before we can even go ahead and save her from what's happening right now." Russell commented.

"Who is going to help us with any of this now? And how are we even going to say something about this to anyone when they're probably not going to believe us?" Crystal's thoughts were leading her to think otherwise.

"I have an idea, since Emi seems to know a lot about this situation than any of us I think we should ask her." Russell suggested, rushing to make everything right.

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**The stand part II**_

Emi rushed right over to Kong Studios and she was able to take care of everything as soon as she'd heard what was going on. She also read a lot about how to open up all of the portals into that could lead them anywhere.

And she pulled up a portal that led to Wilt's hideout.

"Alright, you guys have to go in but I have to stay behind and hold the portal open so that you could all get back without any problems." Emi explained to them. "It will take everything I've got to hold this."

"I'll go first." 2D said, already jumping through the portal. And the others jumped in and followed him.

They all landed in Wilt's hideout but they had to stay hidden so that Wilt wouldn't see them and stop to destroy them before they could even get the chance to save Alina to get her home safely.

2D was leading the way, and everyone else followed him as closely as possible. It wasn't long until they found them, and he stopped them and made them wait until he gave them the signal to move in.

They saw Wilt holding her above a tunnel of darkness with Deana's help, and was about to through her in.

"Looks like your little friends can't save you now." Wilt laughed his evil laugh as he'd prepared for the process.

"They will, and when they hand me my wand I will wipe you clean out of here in a flash that you won't even see it coming." Alina warned him.

"I wish you would." Deana said to Alina.

"When my friends get here, you're going to be so sorry." Alina warned them once again.

"I would like to see that." Wilt responded as they were about to through her in the portal. "And it looks like they won't be coming anytime soon or otherwise they would've been here by now."

"And we don't see them anywhere." Dana added. "Looks like they forgot all about you since you always mess up everything for them. That's what's been happening for the pass few days since you all moved to Kong Studios, and we tracked you all down here so we could get you out of our hair."

Noodle noticed the look on Victoria and Kayla's faces when they heard those little words because they didn't realize that they were doing that to her until they actually heard it coming from someone else.

"Isn't that what they would have wished for from day one?" Wilt added.

"They won't leave me here all because of that." Alina defended her friends.

Wilt and Deana began to push her in but they were stopped.

"Don't even think about it!" 2D called out to them.

Then the others came out from out of their hiding spot, and 2D had handed Alina her magic wand and she used to break free from Wilt and Deana's grip.

"Get her!" Wilt said as an order to Deana and the zombies'.

Alina ran as fast as she could until she landed into 2D's arms while everyone else stop Deana and the zombies' from trying to get to them.

"You guys know the deal; if you want her you'll have to go through all of us to get to her." Victoria said to them.

They tried to get Wilt away from Alina, and they pushed Deana into the portal as she screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Salem, you'll live to regret this!" Deana yelled back to her.

Wilt grabbed Alina and threw her into the tunnel of darkness.

"2D, help!" Alina called out to him.

2D took a rope and tied it around him so he could get Alina while the others hold him and they grabbed him as soon as he grabbed Alina and saved her.

"2D, what do you think you're doing?" Maura asked him.

"I'm going in there to save Alina." 2D explained to her.

Maura was against that, and started to say something to him.

"2D, you know you won't-"

"You guys pull me when I tug on the rope." 2D said to them as he jumped in.

2D found Alina and held his hand out for her.

"2D, I'm sorry I got you guys into this." Alina apologized to him.

"It's okay, just take my hand." 2D said back to her.

Alina took 2D's hand and 2D pulled into his arms, and tugged the rope. He could tell that they were pulling them in because they started to move out of the dark area of the portal.

And then a flash of glowing bright light began to shine and form a complete circle right around Victoria's, Kayla's, Maura's and Noodle's hands as they continued to hold a grip on and pulled the rope. When 2D and Alina finally got out of there, Alina was passed out.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked herself.

Kayla reached her hand to close the tunnel of darkness just to see something. And Wilt was destroyed as well due to the fact that she also used it to take him out.

"We have magical powers." Kayla informed them. "Just like Alina."

"Let's just worry about that later and get out of here." 2D picked up Alina as she had passed out in the portal and they were on their way home.

"Is she okay?" Victoria asked him.

"She will be as soon as we get her out of here before this place caves in on us and we're trapped in here." 2D warned them.

"Come on, let's get out of here before it's too late." Noodle created a portal to go back to home and led the way.

Everyone followed her and got back just before the portal closed in on them.

And with all of that, Wilt's hideout was destroyed and so was he. But the only bad thing was that Wilt wasn't destroyed completely, and he would be out again to get his big revenge on Alina-who he confused as Salem.

But Deana was gone for good. There was no way she was coming back to any type of revenge at all.

They got back and waited outside of Alina's room to see if she would be wake to make sure that she was really okay. 2D stayed by her bedside and waited to see if she was going to wake anytime soon.

Then Murdoc walked into the room to check on her.

"How is she?" Murdoc asked 2D.

"She's still asleep." 2D responded. "I don't know what to do to wake her up; she's been sleeping since we got back."

"Give her some time, she'll wake up sooner than later." Murdoc walked back into the hallway to join the others while 2D stayed.

2D noticed a bright light coming, and he looked and saw Salem, the witch that the girls' were talking about. Salem did look just like Alina.

Salem used her magic to save Alina's life, and then she was gone.

2D noticed that Alina was finally starting to open her eyes and blink, and began to wipe them.

When Alina woke up from her sleep she saw that she was in her bedroom at Kong Studios, and everyone was standing around watching her to see if she would wake up.

"Alina, are you okay?" 2D asked her.

"Yeah, I am now." Alina sat up on her bed.

Everyone walked into the room as they heard her voice and saw that she was okay.

"We're so glade that you're okay." Victoria told her. "And I'm sorry about all of those things I've said to you earlier." She also apologized to her.

"Don't worry about it. Everything's okay now." Alina assured her.

Then the spirit of Salem appeared once again out of nowhere and used her magic to give each of the girls' magical powers.

They looked up and noticed that Salem looked exactly like Alina and the way they saw her in the book that Emi had showed them.

"Wow, it's like seeing two Alina's right in front of you." Maura had commented.

"I know." Victoria agreed with her on that.

And just like that Salem was gone before they could even thank her for all that she has done for them.

So things are going to be a little different for them from this day forward. Not just with the music career but also with the fact that they had a connection with magic and just a few things that are related to the magical world.

Gorillaz Fan Fiction

Life At Kong Studios

The Start of Magic


End file.
